


Pére Edogawa

by eckarose971



Series: aventure conan edogawa [7]
Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adoption, Amitié, Déménagement, Hôpital, Pokemon - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reflection, Romance, Secrets, Souvenir, ambitions, aveux, changement d'identité, emotions forte, famille - Freeform, famille Kudou / Fujimine, maison - Freeform, nouveaux départ, sauvetage, traumatisme, témoin et victime de crimes, vacance, écoles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: Lupin  après sa  première rencontre avec conan edogawa il était  resté en contact avec lui  sous pseudo un jour   il  viens au japon décide rendre visite à conan il voit  une chose impensable  une chose impardonnable il décidé  de protégé conan pour veiller sur conan et sa fratrie  il même prendre un rôle de père prêt à tout  pour protéger conan y compris sa vie  et devenir un nouvelle allié de   conan  contre son combat s'installer  au  japon  faire des pseudo   personnage pour  conan soit  plus jamais en danger avec ce genre de personne  vie  une vie  plus ou moins normal pour  lui faire envie de nouveaux reves





	1. résumé

**_chapitre résumé_ **

**__ **

 

_ohayo  je  suis **Shinichi Kudou ~~~~19** mais je suis  aussi   **Conan  Edogawa   8 ans 1/2** je  suis japonnais   je vie  à Tokyo  j'ai deux vie presque 3 ans  j'était un ados   de 16 ans   1/2  un  détective lycéen  du jour au lendemain suite à une étrange affaire  ou je suis un témoins  d'affaire de chantage  suivit de meurtre ma deuxième affaire mortelle dans la même journée avec des dangereuse personne  qui travaille pour une organisation  criminelle qui jusque  je rencontre ce jour la étais secrète je me suis retrouver  dans le corps d'un enfant de 6 ans  après la tentative de meurtre sur moi  il m'avais frapper par derrière  m’assommant suivit de coup de pied dans mon ventre  puis par une pilule  du nom Aptx 4689   (Apotoxine 4689) censé  un poison indétectable à l'autopsie nouvellement créer  par des scientifique de cet organisation ce qui signifie  un poison non  reconnu pour l'instant  mais aussi  pas encore testé sur les humain seulement voila l'n des criminelle ma fais  servir   en premier de son poison inconnu   j'ignore si il save cet effet  mais leur poison ma pas tué il ma renvoyer à l'enfance ma fais  rétrécir dans un corps d'enfant d  6 ans par la suite je suis rentré   chez moi j'ai parler à mon voisin et parrain  un inventeur fantastique de chose bizarre  mais il améliorer depuis il est inventeur de nouveauté pour moi de gadget qui serai me permettre d'aider de me défendre   m'aider à enquêter  mais je suis tout même limité inoffensif  je vois je subit   je garde silence  sur des crimes parce que je préférer protéger mon entourage de ce genre  de chose papa dit toujours tôt ou  tard les secret  voit le jour on peut pas empêcher la vérité surgir  mais quand un ami    qui  viens à voir  et entendre    ces secret au mauvais moment  ou tu préfère personne soit témoin  c'est frustrant en même temps  compliqué décrire mes sentiments  quand ça arrive  mais  surtout ça laisser des marque effrayant qui peut dire brisé ma personnalité  psychologie physique mentale   social  sexuel  mais ce qui aussi troublant  malgré  ces crimes je n'arrive pas croire je  suis fais des amis  alliés criminelle  ou pas qui ont prêt à tout pour me sauver  moi  m’aider dan mon combat  que soit ma famille  mes amis  ma fratrie  l'amour une relation  partenaire de travailles   de guerres dans un combat  qui on ne peut pas dire comment ça finiras dans l'avenir des émotion qu'il soit devenu trés difficile à contrôler  comme  la joie  heureux mal à l'aise la peur la colère la solitude l’insécurité   l’impuissance  l'angoisse  voir traumatismé à  vie  résultat je ne suis  que  trop  effrayé par ma propre vérité  la mienne  c'est en conan je me sent  beaucoup plus heureux mais   si on oublies les cauchemar les crimes subit même ci je ne suis  pas compréhension de suite mais quand je  comprend  la vérité je dois l'accepter même ci ça fais mal comme devise  de shinichi  dit sur une affaire il y à toujours qu’une seul et unique vérité   sur la route  de la justice  ça que on  veuille ou non cette devise est pour tout le monde y compris un ancien  célébré détective  mais ci je veut avouer  je suis plus du tout   envie d'etre detective il reste mystère   qui doit être résolut  surtout ceux qui m'intrigue je veut les comprendre tout de même je reste petit enfant   de 8 ans  peut être  grandir comme un enfant   normal mais  avec  circonstance je dois changerais d'identité  après  un ami   devenu un allié ma sauvé la vie  je  ne peu pas dire pourquoi lui fais confiance mais  si je dois rester  coincé à vie   enfant alors tout les 2 à 5 ans jusque l'antidote définitif ou alors l'antidote de croissance soit  me permettre d'avoir une seul unique vie  je remarque  qu'importe mes allié ma famille mes amis l'amour serais m'aider avoir une vie plus ou moins normal  seul soucie  je voudrais c'est  zapper   mes cauchemar  surtout  ceux des crimes je  subit  un secret silence dangereux voir mortelle que je veut protéger  mon entourage au finale c'est moi qui est protéger aider  par mon entourage  que je ne sais pas  si je dois dire mon jumeaux à raison  notre aventure  est un mystère  que on ne peut pas décrire   facilement  on donne impression de lire un conte pour enfant    j’ai l'impression le monde   ou je suis  envoyé par l'apotoxine  est une sorte de nouveau univers parallèle  de livre   raconte comment  dire  mes sentiments   me fais penser à c'est un paradis   en même temps l'enfer  un jour chance un jour malchance   magie ou science  fiction fantastique illusions ou pas  illusions   cauchemar ou rêve   vrai  ou faux comment  décrire  ce genre de chose à part vire l'expérience   personnelle il n'a pas  que moi qui est victime  de l'aptx  j'ai de la famille des amis et des allié  qui vit aussi l'expérience mais bien sur  ça veut pas dire soit tous  retourne à l'enfance comme moi  de tout les cas moi je vous déconseille de vivre ce genre d'aventure effrayant ou alors   bonne chance pour survivre ._

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


	2. visite surprise

**_chapitre  1_ **

**__ **

_Un dimanche après midi de jour fériés à l'appartement moury lupin qu est venu à l'improviste voir trouver conan dans un état dans un placard ou il été enfermes depuis vendredi par tuteur voyant l'état de son ami même ci il est pas du même ce n'est un petit garçon sur qui un cime impardonnable fus par un alcoolique violent qui osé faire des crime impardonnable il appeler la police pour dénoncer ce crime même ci il risque sa vie conan ne veut pas en parler pour lui un crime sur un enfant n'est pas pardonnable il décide de se faire passer pour le père de conan et s'installer au japon pour veiller sur conan ce qui sans savoir conan et lui son à ce traité comme père et fils il on pas le même principe de vison de faire la justice à leur façon  
_

  _conan*_

 _i_ _l est autour de  15 ou 16 h  de ce dimanche après midi  de jour férié  du mois de janvier   à l'appartement moury je suis assis  dans un placard ou je peut dire je suis encharné   au mur  de l'appartement   je me sent  seul je suis bléssé encore plus mon bras    était deja   je me sent humilié   d'avoir été  battu de coup   blesser par mon tuteur kogoro  moury  le père de m   meilleur amie   je  regrette d'avoir écouté  mon  vrai  tuteur hiroshi  agasa   sur son conseil après avoir été rétrécit  j'explique à mon tuteur ce qui m'est arrivé    agasa  surnommé le prof ma situation si ran n'était pas venu chez moi  ce jour la  j'aurais pas   me retrouver dans ce problème  mon parrain ma dit    le père  de ran étant detective  serais m'aider à obtenir  des information il pourrais me protéger je serais en sécurité si je m’adapte à ma situation jusque on trouve une sorte d'antidote en jouer le rôle de l'enfant ran m'avais vu ce jour la  le prof lui à demander me prendre  chez elle  ce qui m'étonne pas elle  à dit oui   elle à toujours voulu  avoir une fratrie  elle à réussi à convaincre  son père de me laisser habiter avec eux  mais  seulement la vérité mon parrain  le prof semble c'est tromper mes parents  ni ran  ou moi  était imaginé    le tuteur version conan serais aussi  dangereux que une criminelle    dans va vie  ce type   personne  mon  en pense pas être un danger  pour moi    voici presque  3 ans je vie  comme un enfant  appeler conan edogawa  aujourd'hui  je suis un physiquement   8 ans  mentalement  je suis 19  ans   aujourd’hui  je suis   pas en bonne situation  je suis  dans pyjama bleu  rayure blanc  en lambeau  mouillé   depuis  vendredi soir_ _j'ai les pied enchainé  j'ai les mains   attaché  par des menotte plastique la bouche  scotché je suis épuisé affamé j'ai froid les yeux rouge fatigué ça fais des heure j’essaye de me libirer j'ai mal à la tete les oreille qui bourdonne  nez qui coule je suis sur être fiévreux puis d'un coup la porte je frappais en me balançant  le corps c'est ouverte j'ai geler j'ai penser c'est mon tuteur  de conan ou ra ou un voleur qui peser la maison de  l'oncle vide après adaptation de la lumière  après des heures longue dans le noir la lumière ma éblouie après quelque seconde j'ai pu distinguer une forme flou ça l'air d'un homme   jeune assez agé a peu près la taille de mon nichan  mais plus agé  une este rouge  une chemise noir une une cravate jaune  pantalon  rouge chaussure noir  un manteau  homme marron   ou beige un chateau du genre de kids   mais en rouge   de lunette e soleil   noir  un moustache bizarre comme ci c'est un  déguisement   je  ne reconnais pas la personne  c'est flou  ma vision j'ai l’apparence    de cet personne qui me ais impression c'est doubler   mon coeur  bat trés vite  je me sent trembler ma respiration sera  faire une de vitesse j'ai l'impression  il est choqué  de me voir j'ai l'impression le connaitre  il me parle  j'entend à peine ce qu' il me dit  il  c'est mis  à mon niveau il libéré la bouche   d'une voix enroué  fatigué faible  je lui dit  en boucle la seule phrase que je ne peut dire  quand je suis trop effrayé  je ne veut pas ça fais mal  je suis sage pardon je recommencerais plus  je suis sage je ne veut pas punis en me balançant  je suis sur mes larmes son revenu j'ai  peur  il me regarde comme  horrifié il regarde mes main  puis  mes pied il   il se levé disparu de ma vision pendant plusieur min je crois l'entendre parler à quelqu'un mais je ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il  dit  je me demande si il vont me tuer  ou pas   il revenu   avec  un  petit couteau de cuisine je me débattre  en répétant mes phrase en plus  je dis    je ne veut pas mourir  il ma  libirer les main en fessant attention de pas me couper   plus il essayer d'ouvrir  la serrure de la chaine mais il n'arrive pas  il me tiens  contre lui  sur son torse il donner des coup de pied  pour casser la chaise   au bout  de plusieur min il à réussi à casser   la chaine relier au mur  il enlever  son manteau il ma  recouvert  avec  son manteau il pris la chaine  et moi dans ces bras   il c'est assit  avec divers chose pour  essayer  d'ouvrir la chaine puis au bout de moment il  arrêter il me bercer  je crois il me parle  mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me dit il dois surement me réconforter puis ensuite   je vois  floument  de choses bouger  des forme   qui semble humaine  parler autour de moi  j'entend des voix  différentes mais je ne comprend pas  je crois il à une femme  assez japonaise elle à un ensemble féminin  vert une chemise   blanche féminin des  talon vert   un sorte de truc  noir dans les main  ça l’air d'une radio de  police  ce mot ma  frissonner mon  sang je me sent blanchir   la seule femme policier que je connais à Tokyo  c'est sato keiji   matte   sato keiji  serais ici me voit dans cet   état  signifierais  que  lui qui me tiens  dans ces  bras qui me berce  aurais appeler la police  pour dire qui ma trouver dans cet état   je voudrais comprendre entendre ce qui se dit autour de moi je  sais  mort de peur  j'ai trés froid  j'ai mal à la tete je suis épuiser  mes doigts son froid  en même temps  je suis  brûlant     mon coeur  et ma respiration fais la  course  de vitesse je suis fatigué  je m'endors doucement  dans le bras de cet personne qui commence me faire sentir  sécurité  je crois personne  ne se rendre compte je m'endors   ensuite  je crois la femme  me regarder  elle enlever sa veste rajoute à celui  de l'homme  elle ma un peu secoué pour me réveillé j'ai ouvert les yeux  doucement je lutte encore à pas dormir je suis trop fatigué elle je ne serais   longtemps résistance  avec ce froid je finirais surement par m'endormir  doit  parler avec lui  surement li demander de me tenir éveillé   dans  ma tenue je suis  forte chance de mourir de froid tout l'appartement n'a pas eu  de chauffage depuis vendredi voir jeudi  soir vu il personne dans l'appartement ran est  à l'étager  avec  des amis  à nous  kogoro   dieu sait ou se trouve ce salopard    après il m'enfermer   je ne l'es pas revu  depuis des mois   je vie  avec crime jusque à present personne ne le savais rien j'ai rien dit  mais il fallut ce visiteur surprise me trouver   pour faire la police découvre des secret   que je préfère personne apprend  en pus j'ignore pourquoi je me sent en confiance un peu plus sécurité une impression de le connaitre de l'avoir deja vu quelque art je cherche dans souvenir qui ça aurais être bien  mais impossible me concentrer je veut dormir   il  tenu mes main  rapproché  son visage  mais je vois toujours flou  'ai fini pas m'endormir  vraiment  je le sent il me secoue   frotter mes main  contre la sienne  c'est comme ci il veut  me réchauffer ça ma fais sentir  bizarre amis je reste endormis  et froid   je sens un peu la chaleur  se transmettre à mon corps puis on me déplace  en positon  couché  sur un  lit non  quelque chose comme moins confortable   que le bras de cet hommes  on rajoute de couverture   un masque  qui m'aide respirer mieux plus chaud    on m'attacher  on me déplacer   puis c'est un totale trou noir temps   je me demande si je suis entrain  de moi ou alors  je suis mort   si je suis mort  je vais être à la morgue ensuite sensei légiste autopsie mon petit corps on découvrira je suis shinichi   kudou    ma famille et mon entourage en danger  avec l'organisation qui à voulu me tuer   il à 3 ans  serais apprendre j'ai été en plus d'etre disparu j'était n petit enfant inutile innocent  fragiliser  réduit de mes force mais  en dirais même shinagami ne voulais pas de moi   je me réveille  après 4 jours  sorte de coma  ma température revenu à la normal ma respiration  et mon coeur ne fond plus la course de vitesse je me réveille c'est l’après midi autour de 2 h en  plus  je me sent un peu  mieux  plus chaud j'ai plus mal à la  tete  je  regarde mon corps mes blessure semble   avoir été soigner bander  mon bras à un plâtres puis je regarde autour de moi  c'est un décor  assez  neutre avec quelle dessin  sur le mur une télé  murale qui est sur les dessin animé   une armoire une table   assez large pour un plateau repas   j'entendu   un bruit qui deviens énervant   je levé  mon  regard  vers le bruit je vois  un moniteur  avec  des pictogramme   cardiaque respiratoire qui forme   des  vague montante descendante il à des chiffre dessus je vois  à coté sur une porte  médicale  truc il à 4 poche  2 rouge  2 couleur  d'eau  je  déduit je suis dans une chambre d'enfant    dans un hopital j'entendu une  porte  coulissant ouvert je tiens  c'es t la même personne  qui d’après mes dernière souvenir ces personne porte les même vetement que celui qui ma sauvé cette ci je vois bien mieux  qui est ce je regarde surpris  cette personne je e croyais pas mes yeux  je frotter mes yeux   pour  voir si je rêve pas  non  c'est ps un rêve  cette personne devant moi avec un grand  gobelet  l'odeur me dit c'est du café  après plusieurs min de silence à s'observer je suis soulagé de voir je suis  pas voir   le père de ma meilleur amis   en  face de moi   mon coeur avais  recommencer de nouveau la course ne fis je reconnu la personne_

_moi  me pose ma main sur mon coeur   je me chuchotée :je suis vraiment rêver  ou j’ai Arsène lupin   devant moi_

_Arsène sourit  amicale  un regard soulagé venu s’asseoir prêt de moi  me prend al main valide     : Arsène lupin le dernier petit  fils héritier  de Arsène lupin   rivale sherlock Holmes    au temps de sherlock  et mon arrière arrière arrière   arrière grand père en personne pour te voir mieux  mon  ami    que l'était je t'es trouver il à 4 jours  j'ai galérer pour tu reste  en vie   dans cet appartement  si froid  que même moi j’ai senti   glacer mon sang  ou le froid  te faire  partir   dans les étoiles ça aurais été  faire  raté ma surprise  de voir   sherloc junior  mais voir   et entendre ta voix  tu va mieux  je suis soulagé  je ne suis pas arrivé trop tard  pour tu deviens   kawaii ange  étoile_

_moi je regarde  nerveusement Arsène  me tenir la main je me sent trembler  de peur  ça ma fais  hésité   je voulais enlever  ma main de sa main mais j'ignore pourquoi j'ai fais contraire  en entendant   ces   mots j'accepte   il me tiens la main  je l'es serrer je me sent un peu  plus en sécurité  avec lui je ne peut  pas dire pourquoi mais quelque chose   m’empêche de m’éloigner de moi je crois je rougis embarrassé  mal à l'aise soulagé honte je ne sais pas lequel mais je rougi: aligata  lupin san de m'avoir sauvé  la vie  je crois je vais vous devoir  vous rendre la pareille un jours   demo la police_

_Arsène_ _: ne t'inquiète pas sherlock junior je ne suis pas   la  il me reconnaisse facilement pas comme toi sherlock junior kids san   ma parler de tes compétence   entendre parler de toi  comme   le demasqueur  de caméléon   par kids    j'ai eu impression  il est ton admirateur  c'est fous  il ma pique mon style pris une couleur d'ange   il était si colère de voir comme ton état  quand on ta mis dans l’ambulance  il était   tellement furieux j'aurais jurer il était prêt à tuer   il jurer de trouver  ce monstre et de  faire  pour son  meilleur rivale justicier il va pas pardonner   ce monstre   en parlant avec lui j'ai pu  voir à quelle point  tout comme toi  vous chercher des personne invisible   quand je l'écouter je suis presque voir   kids en larmes il venu  plusieurs fois   veiller sur toi il demande te battre pas abandonné il à besoin de toi   entendre  ces paroles    voyant ton état on est devenu partenaire de chevalier de la justice kids san ma fais sentir il serais mourir  pour toi  moi   tant  que je suis pas démasquée je  serais  aussi  ton  allié dans ton combat  je traquerais  ces monstre qui faire vivre une  enfer horrible à enfant kids san et moi on est d'accord  personne seras  faire la vie d'enfant  un tel enfer il est  dangereux  en colère  je me suis demander  comment   deux ennemie se comprendre être à considéré amis   je me suis rendu compte  il fais   un choix pour obtenir justice pour  la mort d'une personne   tellement il est colère  de voir des injustice surtout chez son public les enfants il à jurer   plus personne  sera  faire  de la souffrance à un enfants  il est prêt à donner  sa vie voir faire la personne pour toi  et  son public  ne sois plus souffrir  de tel enfer  moi tant que je serais la  comme caméléon je serais aussi veiller sherlock junior et  les enfants  soit libéré de monstre  dangereux_

_moi  je sent ces parole  comme  un  réconfort  qui me réchauffer le coeur ensuite  je le regarde  je vois son visage  si prêt si clair  son visage quelque chose me dérange  c'est le style vestimentaire  le visage de lupin   après observation  :je vois  c'est la fausse moustache  de lupin  lui fais paraître plus vieux  mais j'ai pas impression il soit si vieux comme l'autre lupin  que j'ai rencontrer il à 3 ans  non lui semble moins vieux sa tonalité  de voix est un peu comme un ados ou un jeune  adultes : lupin san  je peut voir ton visage sans la fauche moustache tu lui ressemble trop  avec cette moustache_

_Arsène sourciller  : qui  je serais  trop ressemblant_

_moi un ton effrayé j'ai enlevé ma main  tremblante de la sienne pour la poser sur mon  torse  : le monstre  effrayant  qui me fais mal  lupin san  il porte  un simple tenu  civile mais identique moustache que la tienne  j'ai impression  il est ici_

_Arsène_ _ma regarder puis il enlever  sa fausse moustache ensuite aller servir un verre d'eau minérale avec une  paille  de visage sourire à la kids : intéressant kids san avais raison  tu es redoutable  j'ai tromper tout le monde avec  ma moustache mais toi du premier réveil tu t'es pas laisser tromper comment tu as su  je suis mettre une fausse moustache_

_moi : lupin  san  j'ai  rencontrer il à 3 ans   son visage  ma parut plus vieux  plus que mon père   serais vieux   la forme de ton visage moins de cerne   signifie tu es moins jeune que mon père donc je déduit tu lupin   junior le fils de lupin san   que j'étais rencontrer avant aligata  lupin san_

_Arsène_ _ma apporter le gobelet  me fait boire: bon sang  otossa  à  raison seul un disciple de sherlock Holmes serais différencier les  il ma dit tu es   un disciple de sherlock Holmes  serais un redoutable rivale  au lupin  tu la tellement impressionner  otossa que je devais   profiter de l'occasion de voyage  au japon pour te voir  en personne si tu es ce que otossa dit je constate qu'il raison tu es redoutable sherlock Holmes junior amis   quan  je t'es vu   dans cet pièce dans cet état je ne pouvais croire un sherlock junior  redoutable   serais à la porte de la mort  dans un tel état que je fus moi même cauchemar  de tel horreur  après ta voir  sauvé  de cette morte sur sherlock junior ce que j'ai vu  c'est pas sherlock mais  un petit enfant    qui  était  geler tremblais  de froid  un regard si effrayé  qui répétais de phrase comme un robot  avec un disque rayé   je lu parlais   je  voit  me regarder je peut voir  dans ces yeux   la peur  quand j'ai pris le couteau pour te libirer les main   tu débattais  tu répétait tellement ces phrase en plus  tu supplier de pas te tuer que j’ai  presque faillit vomir  à ces mots ensuite  après  tu soit  entré au bloc je me suis senti malade que je ne savais pas quoi penser   j'ai  alors parler à otossa  il ma dit  c'est un hasard  je sois  arrivé pour te sauver   otossa ma dit ce genre de chose   souvent  arriver même au temps de sherlock Holmes il  avais de monstre qui fais  subir l'enfer à des innocents moitié de les enfants grandisse  dans un enfer avec des adultes  sans pitié pour un petit enfant les traité comme des animaux  beaucoup garder silence beaucoup mourus de mauvais traitement   d'autre reproduis   leur enfer sur des innocent rare les enfants survivre  à tel enfer  quand  j'écouter kids  parler   je savais pas quel point  certain monde avais de tel monstres  qui prend plaisir   faire aux enfant  des cauchemar voir des gens mourir  voir les personne que tu aime mourir  vivre  dans l'enfer seul ami  c'est  dans la peur la solitude  ne plus savoir faire confiance  des cauchemar  quand la police  devant me demande   ce qu'il c'est passé  je ne savais quoi répondre  quoi leur dire  juste sauvez le  venez vite  sauver   conan edogawa de l'enfer  j'ignorais  si le monstre reviens mais tout ce je  voulais faire ce te libirer de  chaine   t'emmener loin  de  la   je ne suis pas à pardonne ce monstre qui osé mettre    ces chaine   sur toi ma fais sentir  tu était pas un  enfant  ni sherloc  que la personne  mis ces chaine sur toi  ta fais être comme un animal de compagnie  j'en avais la nausé de voir ces chaine  ne pas se libirer de toi   tu arrêtais pas de répéter ces phrase   un moment  tu as dit il va venir  me tué   si tu    me libère  de ça arrête va ten il va  te tué   je te regarde   lutter contre le froid  je t'es serre pour te réchauffer sentir tu es si froid  comme un glaçon je me  suis dit je dois  te réchauffer pour ensuite t'emmener trés  trés  loin de ces chaine  les deux policier entrer  la femme venu  nous voir  elle me parle   mais moi tout ce je  voulais c'est que tu  sois à te réchauffer ensuite t'emmener loin de ces chaine   sherlock junior tu es pas un animal   pour monstre  voila ce que je pensais   pendant  elle   me parlait    après  je l'es vu enlever  sa veste  le mettre sur toi  elle dit conan kun   ne dort aps    reste avec  nous garder les yeux ouvert    parle moi je t'es vu endormis  elle am dit faite de votre mieux pour il ne s’endort pas je vais chercher  de quoi le réchauffer quand elle revenu  l'ambulance   arrivé   pour t'emmener  à l’hôpital    j'ai vu   dans son regard   elle était  inquiétée  colère un regard horrifier  à croire quelle ne avais jamais vu  une affaire de ce genre  je me suis dit   la police  non plus ne semble pas s savoir comment  agir à de tel monstre pourtant la police  arrête de monstre_

_mon  grand  nichan   qui écouter à la deuxième 'entré  de la chambre  approche  :  le monstre  tu en arrêté un  tu voit  un autre né  encore plus dangereux  que celui tua arrêté  tu va  arrêter mettre  10  tu voit  10  qui se montre   cer tain save  se camoufler   cacher leur jeu    mais pourtant  tot ou tard   on les débusquera  on les mettra hors jeu malheureusement pour nous les justicier  qu'il soit un ou 1 ou 20 ou 30 po 50 ou 1000  d'autre aussi dangereux montreront leur nez  que nous soyons detective ou policier ou agent   de la justice on toujours des avantagés numériquement  contre les montres et le criminelle  on se retrouve surpris   car il utlise en plus des jouet   super puissant  de haut tecnnologie   on ignore il arrive à se procupre  alors  les justiciers sont trés en retard  sur la technologie   les meilleur s'en sortirons   d'autre seron tué  on serais  tué des vie  de nos ennemie  dans les sitution les plus extréme   etr impuissant  de voir  et prendre de svies volées par des  jouet et des monstres   touours plus danereux    la seul difference entre les monstre eu un humain ces  on à un un coeur  on sais  avaoir de la pitié pour  des vies  et eux non  avec sourie il aime prendre des vies  les tués ou les brisé  ça les amuse   de franchir des limtes c'est à nous de pas  les franchir   à nous d es avoir si on veut etre du clan  des humain   du clan des justicier du clan de monstre du clan crimenlle    un coeur un cehmin  ave c de cu de sac  des  obstacle de notre vie  dhumain à franchir  ou pas les limite telest la question_

_moi   je regarder  la direction  j'ai vu mon grand frère 4 + que moi  de mon  vrai age  :Yasu nichan tu es revenu à Tokyo_

_lupin : qui  est vous_

_mon frère :  moi je suis le nichan de conan mon nom est Yasuko  edogawa   je peu savoir   qui vous  etes   vous que faite vous prêt de mon nichan_

_moi : nichan   c'est un héritier de lupin san  celui j’ai rencontrer il à 3 ans   ce lupin san  ma sauver la vie   il ma trouver_

_mon frère  regarder  lpin  : lupin  héritier de ligné  de  grad voleur international    comme kids  vous  avez arrivé  à sauver  un detective  je  l'aurais jamais cru entendre possible ce genre de chose_

_lupin :  faut croire  que les gens nous connaitre de la réputations de mes aînés  on nous juge  méchant   mais on est pas tous des  grand méchant monstre  peut être  que mes aîné  voler mais aucun cas il serais faire  de tel horreur à un enfant le traiter comme un animal de compagnie pour ensuite l’abandonner dans un froids c'est contre dire  notre politique   dans mon héritage  que c'est  pas pardonnable  de voir  tel monstre existe fais ce traitement  comme un animal à un enfant  ça  me fais nausée je viens descendance voleur  mais  pas de la descendance monstre  je ne voudrais pas être de la descendance   de montres    rien que l'idée  de savoir je serais possible  sang de monstre  je crois pour protéger  le monde   de ce horrible sang de monstre dangereux   je serais  mieux en prison  ou mort  ce fus un hasard j'était la   en visite je voulais  rencontre   sherlock unique otossa dit  de etre un descendant disciple de sherlock Holmes amis je m'attendais pas voir   de tel  horreur rien que revoir l’image me met nausée j'ai choisit de sauver rival de   la famille lupin   je veut faire plus je veut  protéger les enfant de tel monstre  je veut me battre   pour empêcher les enfants connaisse plus d'enfer    même ci parfois  je suis   pour aider  les justicier  sauver le plus  possible des enfants  de la mains des monstre  alors ça en vaut la peine  de tout risqué pour sauver un rivale  faire  en sorte  les monstres  ne soit plus   pouvoir  pour faire vivre un tel enfer un traitement comme un animal  c'est cruel  horrible   c'est pour moi un actes   impardonnable otossa  et mes arriéré aine eux on toujours politique   pas toucher aux enfants  en contraire il était de ceux qui aimer   à faire sourires sauver des enfants   pas le contraire_

_moi  p kids san et lupin san on même devise je me demande ci  kids san est pas un fan lupin san    pour ça il aurais ris un peu le style de lupin je lui poserais la question la prochaine fois  : ne lupin san   tu as dit   tu voulais me libirer des chaine as tu arriver à 'enlever_

_lupin  : non malheureusement j'ai essayé tout sorte de chose pour  détacher  ces chaines il était si solide  j'ai pu l'arracher au mur  pour mieux te libirer sans la clé c'est dur  de l’enlever  le policier  à même essayé   avec un gosse  pince rien n'arrive  à le casser  te libirer l’ambulance  dut  t'emmener ici  avec la chaine_

_moi  je  regarde sous mon drap  de couverture  je peut voir j’ai plus les chaine au pied : mais  comment on les enlevés  alors il ne sont plus la_

_lupin:après tu soit sortit du bloc  on ta emmené dans la chambre   j'ai vu tu ne les avais plus   je suppose  il on réussi à te les enlever avant ou pendant l'opération il ton  enlever ces chaine il fut une longue période  on attendais pour te rendre visite après la porte séparer la police ni moi pouvais aller plus loin_

_mon frère : c'est une bonne chose il on réussi à enlever ça sur toi nichan tu es libre de te mouvement  c'est ce qui compte  vaut mieux okassa voit pas ces chose   sur   toi ça aurais été l’inquiété plus_

_moi: okassa es ici_

_mon frère  : non j'ai réussi  à la joindre  il à peine  2 h pour lui demander  fumiyo   venir   elle ma dit  elle va pendre l'avion  au plus vite  il sont en Europe  tu peut pas imaginer à point les  décalage sont long à joindre surtout les horaire     décalage_

_moi p je me souviens maintenant    okassa à dit papa  fais la tourné de son  dernier livre: ne on peut ase tiendre  ces bip  a me donne maux de tete_

_mon frère : tu as deja vu sensei_

_moi  : non nichan  les seul personne j’ai vu depuis mon réveille c'est lupin san et toi   ne lupin  san  est ce qui te donner  ton nom à l police quand tu les appeler_

_lupin  : non  j’ai juste dire venir te sauver vite  j'ai raccrocher avant il me demande mon nom   je sais parfaite conscient je   de que présenterais  quelque part on voudrais mettre les bracelets  sur moi  uniquement à cause de mon nom   demo sherlock junior laisse moi t'aider de ton combat kids ma dit tu es mêler avec  un combats avec  tueur  aussi dangereux pire que_ _ce monstre je peut être utile j'ai des compétence  qui  pourrais être utile_

_moi :mais lupin san   tu crois vraiment c'est une bonne idée de t'investir dans ce combat   d’ailleurs pourquoi tu veut faire  partit de ce combat  tu serais tué_

_lupin:je le fais pour plusieurs raison que je prefere garder pour moi mais l'une d'elle je pense mon père envoyer au japon pour quelque chose on trouve uniquement au japon  qui peut sauver mon pays  de mauvaise   personne  je pense  que on à tous le même objectif  kids san toi  moi qui c'est notre combat  contre nos ennemie pourrais être bien  lié d'une façon ou une autres entre eux_

_mon  frère : il à  pas tord nichan on sait tu as vu  toi même tes ennemie il on des branche on ne pensait pas être lié de ces personne  on à bien kids san comme allié  malgré votre rivalité_

_moi  : je sais bien plus ce lupin san ma sauvé je peut dire pour ce combat il est notre allié lupin san soyez prudent il s'en prendront  à votre entourage_

_lupin : ouais je me doute bien  de quelle catégorie  il sont  ceux la   ben qu'il essaye il ne connaisse les  lupin on est pas du genre se laisser faire intimider sans contre attaquer_

_mon  frère: dit lupin juste curiosité  tu doit souvent te faire traquer avec ton nom_

_lupin : disant  j'ai l'habitude maintenant alors je ne me présente plus_ _je laisse  à la pêche au infos les_ _curieux ou alors je dit je suis comédien  acteur  il me fiche la paix après_

_mon   frère  : ça  marche vraiment cette carte la_

_lupin :oui et non  tout dépende  qui  en face moi comme sherlock junior  ne sont pas facile à tromper_

_moi :  lupin san tu es vraiment acteur comedien tu es l'air si jeune tu as peine plus vieux que nihan_

_lupin  regarde mon frère  : c'est vrai   on  pas l'air avoir plus vieux_ _de 30  je dirais meme moins  mais  disant  je suis en voix d'etre comédien    j'ai envie d'etre moins   être cible international  alors je suis  venu au japon  aussi pour avoir  faire  un travail  incognito   vu peu de japonnais serais me  connaitre plus difficilement  pour eux  de faire le liens avec  mon nom_

_mon frère  :  pourquoi ne pas vous faire une  couverture identité  ça vous aidera à passer une inaperçu avoir une vie plus ou moins normal_

_moi : lupin  san tu voudrais pas intégrer un  rôle pour moi   ça fausse moustache ma donner une idée   mais tu pourrais faire un  role  comme mais sans la moustache nichan serais t'aider  à tromper l'apparence pour faire un peu plus vieux_

_lupin : un rôle  de quelle genre_

_mon frère  : couche ton idée nichan_

_moi : ben  lupin  à mon réveil il avais sa fausse moustache  mais  ma rappeler otossa  mais  aussi  un  peu d'autre otossa la moustache il portait me met mal à l'aise mais je sais il existe de toute sorte de moustache peut être il essaye n autre  met  en plus   il serais comme okiya san   juste  avec quelle retouche  le ferais paraître plus vieux_

_lupin  : vraiment c'est quoi serais me faire plus vieux_

_mon frère : je vois  ce que nichan  veut   dire avec la moustache tu  serais paraître  30 plus   ça tromperais  bien des gens une couverture avec tu trompe tout le monde si on   améliore  on peut faire n'importe quelle  visage maquillé   qui serais   aider à faire    inaperçu  si tu veut je peut t'aider  a serais  ma façon de remercier de sauver nchan_

_lupin réfléchis: je devrais essayer vu    visiblement   je suis encore   à améliorer  me déguiser   avec  un personne comme sherlock junior serais dur à être inaperçu ben   je crois je vais accepter votre aide yasuko san aligata sherloc junior_

_moi : lupin tu peut me rendre un service_

_lupin :oui  bien sur  tout ce que tu veut_

_moi :n'appellez plus jamais  sherlock  junior ou tentai kun  comme kids   fais  ça me  donne nausé   entedre ces mots_

_lupin   : oh  je  comprend  she je veut dire  conan kun je ne suis plus vous appeler comme ça_

_mon frère  :  lupin san  pourquoi   vous appelle nicha sherlock junior_

_lupin : mon père lui appeler comme ça  sherlock junior   il dit  she conan kun  trop redoutable    comme   detective    comme  disciple de sherlock  je pense  conan un est un enfant  pour cela  il baptiser   sherlock junior_

_moi  je sucer mon  pouce p c'est logique  je suis un enfant  je l'es vu j'avais  corps de 6  ans il compris je suis fan de sherlock Holmes je me  demande ce que ferais sherlock Holmes à ma  place dans une affaire comme celui ci : nichan j’ai mal à tete avec ces bip_

_mon frère  : je vais chercher sensei lui dire tu es réveiller en tout cas okaerie   chez les vivants_

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapitre 2 au de la de la vérité part 1** _

_**** _

_mon nichan   à prévenu les  sensei  je suis  réveillé il m'on poser tellement de question  faire quelle examens que je préférer pas répondre au question la plus part de mes examens ensuite   lendemain après les soin  et examens pendant mon séjour à l’hôpital j'ai eu visite    du prof  de mes amis de  la police  et  de  ce casse pied  de rivale et  en même temps amis  allié  lupin et mon grand frère ont encore  visiter  le pire c'est que celui  est coupable est encore libre viens me  voir je ne voulais pas en parle  mais en voyant son visage  à la télé   j'ai changé d'avis j'ai dit  la vérité  j'était si colère contre lui c'est injuste  je lui donner la célébrité   pour   tromper l'organisation faire  croire il est un meilleur detective en réalité  il est qu'un monstre ire que gin  je fais cauchemar mais   en remerciement  i ma fais du mal   de tout sorte  violence    je ne peut supporte voir  profiter libre  et frimer devant  les caméra   se prétendre détective maintenant  je me venge je vais  le donner la célébrité sur la seul unique vérité  j’ai aps choix si papa  découvre a  il seras à tuer  lui  je veut aps  ma famille devenir assassin  pour moi même ci j’ai mal au coeur que je regrette de voir certain secret dévoilé   mais   je dois admettre la vérité  douloureuse je suis une victime d'un monstre  pour ma dernière mission detective   je dois  faire face à ma propre horrible vérité   mais  lupin  est un ami ne demander pas  pourquoi quand j'entendu un keiji  dire  ah vous etes le père  de conan  kun   je me suis pas opposer   personne  à officiellement vu le père de conan  mon vrai père en public je l'appelle yusako  sensei c'est mieux de appeler occhan_

 

_lendemain de mon réveil  10 h 20_

_moi  je  soupire je me suis retourner  de tout les sens  en essayant de me changer les idée oublier mon cauchemar j'a allumer la télé  sur les dessin animé : npff je veut oublier ces images pour toujours putain pourquoi  ojissan  tu as tout gâcher  comme ci ma vie 'était pas compliqué tu tout  compliqué ma vie  que je vais faire_ _maintenant si eux venir  découvrir il tuerons tout le monde  tôt ça parce que_

_6 min plus tard nichan et lupin entrer_

_mon frère ma observer:  nichan regarder dessin animé c'est un chose rare voir impossible à imaginer_

_moi je regarde  du coté  de la voix :ohayo  nichan  ohayo lupin  san   c'est juste une des trois seule chaine j'ai accès sur la  télé il y à rien d'autre intéressant_

_mon frère   ouvert un sac de voyage  sorti un paquet d'objet    : tu as de la chance  nichan  je t'es apporte de quoi  t'occuper maintenant tu es  bien réveillé_

_de ton coma tu as  de quoi lire   BD  magasine   des livre  que je suis t trouvera intéressant  des cd  un ordinateur portable  ta console   jeu vidéo même de quoi   dessiner   et travailler devoir  en quelle petite   des vetement   pour tout ton séjours je pense tu aurais  de quoi change les idée_

_moi  : aligata nichan tu pense toujours à tout  en fait  mes gadget et mes affaires qui sont chez  r je veut dire   mes affaire  j'avis   sur moi il sont ou_

_lupin  apporter un panier  composé  de   de bon rétablissement  : tes affaire  sur toi   comment dire tu n'avais pas grand chose  sur toi_

_mon frère  range  tout  dans un panier le met sur la table  de chevet:  takagy keiji ma dit tu as avais seulement un pyjama    chaussette en  mauvais état   tes lunette  même on été cassé je pense que le reste est chez ran chan_

_moi  p sona  ce qui signifie   je suis sans défense si il reviens comment je vais faire si il viens   il va me tué  merde:je vois nichan tu pourrais demander au prof des gadgets  de remplacement_ _sans je me sens pas sécurité j'ai pas envie   que gin  et l'organisation me retrouve   tu vois en cas ou_

_mon frère: ok je lui demanderais    au prof  de les apporter  pour toi quand il viendra avec  ton club_

_moi  : le club  tu veut dire il vont venir_

_mon frère : ouais   ai chan ma dit les DJ  on l'intention de venir te voir  cet après midi  tout tes amis   on dit  il passerons te rendre visite   il sont tous  soulagé  tu es réveillé   de ton  coma   il était tous inquiet pour toi   mais maintenant tu autorisé avoir de la visite  je suis sur  tu aura  plein de  visite   de out le monde_

_moi p c'est bien ce qui m’inquiète  : je vois  ale ale   lupin san   j'ai  comme impression  tas changer quelque chose   tu me semble différent   qu'hier_

_lupin ma sourit  : ouais j'ai changé  certain chose   ton frère ma  bien  conseiller et aider créer un  couverture qui aidera moins remarquer  mes origines  familial je  pense cette fois ci  on  sera pas distinguer_

_mon frère: comment tu trouve nichan  le nouveau lupin_

_moi   je regarde lupin  :que  je pense que il ressemble à un peu plus à un japonais mais il fraudais voir ce que ça fais sur les autre gens_

_mon frère :il à raison voyons  si  ça  marche comme couverture  on verra bien pour  si t e reconnu  avec_

_la police es entrer: konichiwa  conan kun_

_moi  p pas  eux   pas maintenant  c'est pas que je ne veut pas les voir  je sent deja venir les questions à maux de tete  j'ai pas envie de parler de ça moi : konichiwa  megury keibeur  sato keiji takagy keiji_

_megury : conan kun comment tu va_

_moi :  genki   megury keibeur ne vous inquiété  je vais bien_

_megury : c'est une bonne chose conan kun que tu va bien   on c'est beaucoup fais de souci pour toi  quand  on sur tu es en danger je suis ravi de voir tu es réveillé tu es en pleine forme demo conan ku tu peut nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé   ou est moury  kun_

_moi  j'ai palis  au nom de  lui j'ai réaliser :je  ne sait pas vraiment ce qui est arriver attendez  quoi  comment  ça vous avez vu  ojissan_

_sato  : nous l'avons appeler quand on est arriver il à dit il  va au plus vite revenir  mais on pas eu  de nouvelle d lui   personne sais ou est moury san  tu serais ou il est allé_

_moi je me sent devenir nerveux p comme par hasard  je paris il à compris que on ma trouver  il  à pas l'intention de revenir mais sil  fais il va venir me faire taire : je ne  sais pas sato keiji ou est ojissan_

_mon frère soupçonneux  sourcille: c'est bizarre  kogoro jissan  on la prévenu il ne donne plus de ces nouvelle tu  en pense quoi conan   ça te parais normal u_

_moi  p mauvais nichan soupçonne: je  ne sais pas  yasuko nichan peut être  il à eu un problème il me dit pas tout il dit il à pas de compte à me rendre il va ou il veut quand il veut car il est un adulte j'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qui va faire ou il va faire ça me regarde pas_

_takagy regarder lupin :eto vous sera pas edogawa san  le père de conan un_

_mon frère lupin moi surpris : nani_

_mon_ _frère: qu'est qui vos fais dire c'est le père  de conan kun takagy  keiji_

_takagy: c'est que j'ai entendu conan kun  l'appeler   otossa dans l'ambulance  il tenais la  main  j'ai penser c'est son père_

_moi p j'ai dit  ça moi   je me souviens pas d'avoir dit ça  ma donné une idée pourquoi j'essayerais ça : vous avez raison takagy keiji  c'est mon père il venu me rendre visite il viens de loin pour me faire la surprise as vrai otossa tu es venu me voir_

_mon frère et lupin fais une tete surpris joue jeu_

_lupin fut surprise mais il accepté  de jouer rôle il ébouriffer mes cheveux avec une voix  soft   amicale et doux  : oh oui  je suis venu   pour te faire la  visite surprise  je voulais voir ta réaction   tu aurais   été surpris    de me voir   voulais voir ton sourire pour toi j'ai fais un  trés long voyage_

_megury:   Edogawa  kun_

_moi : lequel megury keibeur on  est deux  edogawa_

_megury :_ _le père edogawa  quel votre nom_

_lupin  : et bien je suis Kazushi  Edogawa le père de  conan_

_moi p lupin san  à choisit un nom bien vite  je me  demande si il avais deja une identité_ _secrète_

_sato: edogawa  san  est ce vous qui à trouver conan kun chez moury  san_

_lupin :moury  san qui c'est_

_moi p  je suppose je vais devoir travailler une histoire pour son appariton de mon pseudo père :otossa  c'est  chez l'ojissan_ _j’habite chez r an neechan_

_mon frère   : kogoro moury san et ran chan sont la famille   qui se sont occuper de conan  pour sa mère qui designer tuteur de conan kazushi san_

_lupin :oh je vois  euh oui bien sur  je suis venu  voir conan   je me suis dit le dimanche après midi il serais surement la faire ces devoir    que je rencontrerais par la même occasions le tuteur de conan  qui   s'occupe de mon fils_

_megury : que c'est il passé  edogawa san  quan d vous avez trouver conan kun chez moury kun_

_lupin  se rappelle la scène il blêmis  un regard horreur: je suis arrivé   j’ai sonner à l'adresse  que j'avais   il ma sembler avoir personne   j'était   point de repartit ensuite j’ai appeler  le portable de Conan   j'ai entendu la sonnerie du téléphone j'ai trouver  j'ai rappeler deux ou trois fois mais  sonner puis j’ai remarquer la porte est pas fermer  je suis entrer j’ai  chercher d'ou venais  l sonnerie je l'es trouver dans une chambre sur un meuble  en charge  je me suis dit il à du oublier son portable voyant le désordre  de certaine pièce je suis vérifier  que  il sont la en appeler conan  j'entendu un bruit  comme si quelqu’un cogner  j'ai chercher d'ou viens le bruit   j'ai trouver conan à l’intérieur  d'un placard  les mains   avec un plastique la bouche scotché attaché  et avec ces chaine  au pied je fais de mon mieux  pour  lui enlever  tout ça dit moi vos avez trouver  qui pu faire de tel horreur sur mon conan_

_megury : nous menons l’enquête  étant donné dimanche c'était férié il  fut le  quartier   qui principalement commercial beaucoup de magasin était fermer ce jour la   on est à la recherche  de_ _témoins_

_mon frère :  demo le café poirot  qui est dessous de  l'agence et l'appartement   il devais ouvrir_

_sato: le propriétaire  du  café  était  inviter à un weekend familial sur la ville  voisine  et azuha chan   et son petit ami on été  à une source chaude  amuro  kun l'apprenti de moury san lui  même  était  sur une enquete pour une amie à l'autre bout de la ville leur patron leur avais donné le week end_

_mon frère p quelle coïncidence il avais personne dans le quartier moury  san semble aller hors de la ville laissant nichan dans un placard   le fais nichan soit si nerveux quand il parle de moury san il se peut  il soit lié comme par hasard  celui qui à fais ça conan  à vu opportunité  de faire  tel horreur  à conan  peut être un voleur qui voulu cambrioleur  conan l'aurais surpris  il enfermer  conan dans ce placard  pour il ne traîne pas dans ces pied_

_sato  : je pense pas c'est un voleur_

_moi : pourquoi ça sato keiji j'ai pu voir un voleur  vu j'était  en pyjama  ça la surpris de me voir pour m’empêcher de   voir ce qu'il fait_

_sato : en à envisager  cette possibilité mais  on à  de nouveau élément  qui prouve  que c'est pas un voleur mais qui va vers un actes volontaire que quelque t'enfermer dans ce placard   plusieurs d'ombre  est encore à_ _éclairci_

_lupin : qu'avez vous trouver  keiji  qui prouve cette théorie  keiji_

_sato regarder megury qui lui à signer :  on à trouver  plusieur  indice l'aide detective  nous  fais remarquer on pu voir du sang séché sur plusieurs pièces et divers objet  la majorité sont  identifier de ton sang conan un_

_takagy  : beaucoup de tes blessure  sensei nous à dit que c'est blessure récent la blessure sur ta tete on  à pu  définir ça c'est fais  dans la journée  de vendredi fut_

_megury : justement   conan  kun vendredi personne ta vue  agasa  san nous à dit tu était  blesser à l'école mercredi que tu  ne pouvais pas aller à l'école pour quelle jour tes amis nous on dit  il ton vu je dit soir pour apporter tes devoir  vendredi  il son t  venu  il voulais venir te chercher   moury san  leur à dit que tu lui à dit tu va chez  le prof  ensuite tu a voir un ami   qui serais de  te chercher  ta demande pour passer  les jours tu es  chez lui   tu peut me dire  qui es c'et amis tu devais_

_moi p mais bien sur  l'enfoiré j'aurais du me douter  tu serais  faire des excuse pour mettre loin tout le monde  pendant je suis enfermer:  demo je me souviens pas  de avoir dit je vais dormir chez un ami si je devais dormir chez un ami ça serais  chez le prof ou chez mon  club_

_sato :conan quel est la dernière chose que tu souviens   vendredi_

_moi   je me suis senti  plus palis nerveux :eh ben c'est que je me suis  mis au salon  pour faire mes devoir après je  regardais  la télé  de l'appartement je crois on donnais un émission sur un animal en  voix disparition je me suis endormis quand eu ma à la tete c'est après je ne sais  je me suis  réveillé  dans  le placard_

_mon frère :  conan tu as pris quoi pour ton maux de tete_

_moi : comment ça yasuko nichan_

_mon frère : tu as pris un médicament pour ton maux de tete_

_moi p si je me souviens bien  j'avais pris  un cachet en plus  c'est lui me  la donner: oui  je crois que ou demo j'ai pas accès  à les médicament  j'ai demander à ojisan pendant  je  fais mes devoirs  si je pouvais avoir le médicaments pour  la tete_

_sato  : conan kun  quand tu as pris ton médicament   il c'est passer combien de temps  avant   de_ _t’endormir_

_moi  j'ai palis encore p matte une seconde à chaque fois  je suis prendre un médicament ceux  de sensei prescrit  je suis seul avec venant de lui je m'endors toujours à cet laps de temps je me sent  bizarre  des heures passe quand c'est ran  ça me fais pas ça maintenant je me souviens  il à quelle mois une ennuis  j'ai surpris ojissan me faire  après c'est devenu plus en plus enfer pour moi mais il m'aurais tout de meme pas fais ce que je pense pour faire ça expliquerais pourquoi il à 2 ans  cette fois la  j'ai été surpris oh l'enfoiré  il va me le payer cher  : eto je crois   c'était 15 à 20 min avant je me suis endormis_

_sato :conan kun tu va bien tu es tout pale_

_moi je secoue la tete  pour changer les idées: geni sato  keiji j’essaye juste de me souvenir  ce que j'ai fais vendredi après de m’être endormis tout ce j'ai obtenu c'est mal à la tete_

_mon frère : tu devrais éviter de réfléchir  tu as été opéré à la tete_

_moi je toucher ma tete pour sentir j’ai un bandage  entouré sur ma tete p maintenant il  le dit  je sent  j'a un bandage  sur ma tete : opéré à la tete  je comprend pas pourquoi_

_lupin  : lendemain que tu soit arrivé à l’hôpital on  à vu sur tu de tes examen que tu  avais  beaucoup trop du liquide dans  ton cerveau  il o emmener  pour  arrêter hémorragie pour te sauver_

_moi :je suis quoi_

_mon frère sur un ton accusation  : sensei à  trouver ton cerveau avais beaucoup de pression  l'eau met ton cerveau trop de pression  ça donne mal à  la tete demo sensei  à dit aussi  que   la moitié  de ton cerveau est  possible  endommagé qu'il pense  quelqu’un  te donner des coup sur la tete sensei à dit  du repos  pas de situation stresse   ne pas trop refléchir pendant quelqu'un temps  tu ira  beaucoup  mieux   alors  évite  de forcer sur tes souvenir sensei à dit  c'est normal  que tu serai confus sur tes souvenir_

_lupin : je suis sur  tu aura  des souvenir quand  tu sera beaucoup mieux tant  tu suit les recommandation de sensei tu ira mieux   t dis ps t'inquiété    tu va  aller bien_

_moi p  si je peut devenir  amnésique des cauchemar  aussi ça aurais été cool  : je ne suis pas inquiété  otossa ça me fais sentir   bizarre de pas me souvenir  des choses   pas d'autre chose  je  peut être que c'est on a de tete qui me fais sentir_

_mon frère  : sit u reposais   ça iras beaucoup mie  après_

_lupin: il à raison mon conan du  repos c'et bon pour la santé  surtout quand on est malade  toi si tu veut sortir de l’hôpital  faut savoir prendre repos_

_moi  je joue la carte  j: mais la police je veut les aider_

_megury : ne t'inquiète pas conan kun ta santé est plus importante  et ton papa à raison   tu dois te reposer on était juste venir prendre de tes nouvelles  on aura temps de prendre ta déposition   on_

_sato  regarder son portable  :   megury keibeur on viens d'etre appeler  sur haido_

_megury  sorti  :     bien Conan kun   on reviendra prendre de tes nouvelle un autre jour prend  soin toi conan kun  takagy  kun sato chan nous allons_

_sato sortit  suivit de takagy   : conan kun on va trouver qui ta enfermer   le mettra loin  de toi  ici tu es en sécurité  je te souhaite bien rétablir et à bientôt conan kun_

_takagy :_ _soigne bien conan  kun prend soin de toi  tu as pas t’inquiéter_ _on va pas t'oublier    on trouvera celui qui s'en prends pis à toi on le mettra en prison_ _moi p perso je préférais vous oublier mon affaire   mais  en même je ne  suis pas sur  je suis  réel en sécurité avec lui  :  aligata   megury keibeur   aligata sato keiji aligata takagy keiji de votre visite_

_min plus tard mon frère  e fais compendre  que  cetain secret_

_mon frère accusation   : hé nichan  c'est moury san  qui te fais  tout ça_

_moi : de quoi tu parle nichan_

_mon frère ma fais le regarder dans les yeux: hé nichan je sais  c'est  lui il à des preuves   tout  en vérifiant je ment pas  :moury san est le seul coupable qui te maltraiter  enfermer séquestrer   négliger te battre et plus tu vois ce que je veut  dire sur  un partir bas_

_moi j'ai palis  essayer de fuir  le regarde de mon frère  : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle   nichan_

_mon frère ma serrer contre lui chuchoter à l'oreille   en caressant mon  dos :  vraiment  tu dois surement avoir compris la police à plein de preuve   ce que on à trouver comme preuves l’hôpital suis  dit  dans sang   trace de somnifère alcool   et ghb tu vos ce que je veut dire  sensei aussi vérifier avec ce qui est pour le garçon  seul endroit de trouver la  vérité les cicatrice  sur les jambe   particulièrement  proche de ta queue l aussi les brûlure les coupure sur tes cuisse   les brûlure ton  pyjama  déchiré  je parle pas   du luminol montrer révéler  se passer de chose  tes vetement  que tu portait puais le sperme   sur ta ce qui te servais  de lit les  différente  trace  sur tes drap  et autre photos vidéo ton journal tout le reste   qui prouve ça date pas   de dimanche donc  tu va pas me dire contraire   mais moi je veut  protéger  toi tes  secret de talle  ces infos otossa apprend ça viendra faire déduction qui sait comment il réagira  en voyant  ça  sur l'enquetes tu veut mon avis   tu dois  dire la vérité la police avent il comprend la vérité  ou  révélera tes secret   ou pire les média    qui on appris ton histoire    apprend    la vérité_

_moi  je suis mis à trembler de  peur impossible de répliquer  ces mots m'on fais si mal   mon donner la nausée  je ne veut pas accepter la vérité mais une fois la vérité  est défini  dit  on peut pas la fuir  ni la stopper  on doit l'affronter  même ci  la vérité  peut faire beaucoup de mal te faire souffrir  que ça sert à rien  de nier  la seule et unique vérité  j'ai réaliser que beaucoup de mes secrets  j'ai pas  pu éviter il sont mis jour j'ai pas eu temps de les faire disparaître je voulais repousser nichan lui  dire non je  ne suis pas  j'ai aps ce qu'il pense   au de lieu de ça  je me suis mis à me débattre jusque mon corps   ne peut plus  se débattre puis je me serre mon grand frère   avec mes bras de rétrécit mis à pleurer  dans  sa chemise bleu  soie blouson  marron   tout ce que j'avais envie de faire à cet instant c'est pleurer   encore et encore  il ma laisser faire  jusque je me suis endormis nichan ma bercer  me tenais de  ces muscle de bras  protecteur de manière  pour je me sent en sécurité  mon frère ma fais affronter ma propre vérité pour me faire comprendre  c'est finis   il ne pourra aps me faire plus de mal   qui ma fais   je ne serais   pourvoir la  stoppe il rester avec moi  tout la mâtiné ensuite il à du partir  chercher les parents à l'aéroport   je suis sur l a leur expliquer   peut être éviter une horrible vérité au parents  j’espère  il peut éviter papa et maman sache   certaine parti l’après midi je me suis réveillé   mes amis  le club  était deja   la   avec le prof  il me permis de penser à autre chose  avant  de faire face à mes parents je sais je vais devoir leur expliquer tout leur dire pour il limite  les conséquence de secret  qui tait sous silence que   la vérité   est mis à jour en plus les média   eux aussi  semble intéressé par l'affaire_ _en question   veut des nouvelle  visiblement mon affaire à été mis dans les média  forcement  il va revenir me faire taire   croyez mon instinct  de survie ne se trompe rarement  je sais  il reviendras  me faire taire_

_moi je me réveille  doucement après je rougis  surpris je peut deja voir  un changement dans ma chambre bizarrement  avec des banderole de peinture  ou de message signé  par les enfants de ma classe  et des différent club  je lis :conan kun  on veut  tu guéris vite tu nous manque   reviens  vite   école teitan  primaire une autre  nous somme tous tes amis  de la classe 2A  tu es amis  pour la vie  reviens vite   en bonne santé conan kun un autre banderole conan kun on  envie  tu reviens vite pour jouer  avec nous au foot  tu nous manque   tes amis  du club de foot  teitan  une autre  on t'aime  tous  tu es notre meilleur amis  le club  de les aventurier justicier et le dernier   on  sera toujours les meilleur amis conan kun tu nous manque  on s’ennuie sans toi  guerris  vite conan kun  les detective junior  ça  alors  je suis entrain de rêver pourtant   je me suis réveillé il à pas  min_

_ayumi  et les autres  qui on  vu je suis reveil  sourit tous fièrement  se sont  reuni autour de mou :ohayo ocnan kun   tu aiame ntre surrise ur toi_

_moi je  regarde de l'autre coté de la pièce  :  ohayo les amis   j'aime bien votre surprise pour une surprise  c'est une  je m'attendais pas la chambre serais changer par votre surprise   c'est la première fois je me suis réveillé avec  tout ces message  en couleur  fais par tout_ _mes amis et camarade de classe ou de club mes meilleur amis aligata les amis ça me fais  beaucoup plaisir  aligata pour votre surprise_

_misturiko: conan kun  tu va bien_

_un cousin : hé cousin  tu es pas mal tu veut j'aille chercher sensei pour toi_

_moi  je me suis senti rougi: genki les amis   t'inquiète pas cousin j'ai pas mal je suis sous morphine ça fais longtemps vous etes    il est quelle heures_

_ai  regarde sa montre : depuis  autour de 13 h passé  nous somme arrivé il est  14 h 47_

_moi  : oh  gomen nasai les amis   je vous fais attend  long  vous avez du vous ennuyer_

_misturiko : ta pas t'excuser  conan kun on sait   tu  doit  te reposer pour_ _guérir revenir en bonne santé_

_ai :  on pas  eu temps de s'ennuyer trop ayumi chan et les filles on eu l'idée on décore ta chambre  pour la rendre plus belle pour te faire  surprise_

_tastuya  rétrécit  et meilleur ami  :on viens de finir décorer ta chambre_

_heiji rétrécit autre meilleur amis  :du moment tu va bien  on est content  tu soit_

_ma cousine mis le panier  ça sent les  bonne chose  : hé cousin tu es   lever au bon moment tu va découvrir   d'autre surprise on ta préparer  je te préparer ça   j’espère tu aime_

_moi   à l'odeur  j'ours  le  panier  pour voir de gâteau biscuit une tarte   : aligata cousine  je ne sais  pas si je vais aimer mais je sent une bonne odeur de ce panier je pense je vais aime   aligata cousine_

_ma cousine m'embrasse la joue : bestuni cousin_

_ayumi  ma remis un sac  m'embrasser la joue   : conan kun   moi aussi je veut offrir un cadeau à mon meilleur ami_

_misturiko ma remis un sac  cadeau avec plusieur cadeau  :conan kun les garçon  et moi on à mis  tous un cadeau pour to_

_moi    je regarde dans les sac   :aligata  ayumi chan  tu es aussi ma meilleure amie  tu sait   vos etes tous mes meilleur amis haibara san misturiko  kun  eishizo kun tastuya kun  les cousin   je vous remercie tous pour les cadeau surprise   que  vous m'avez fais ça me fais plaisir les amis   je sais  je peut toujours compter sur vous pour me surprendre être mes amis  au bon et au mauvais  momnt_

_le club :  bestuni conan kun_

_moi: prof   est ce que vous avez pensez m'emmener les gadget  pour moi si vous plait prof_

_ai ma remis un sac  de gadget : tiens je savais tu  voudrais tes  gadgets  je les recuperer chez ran pour toi  le prof les à même  mis à jours et réparer_

_moi a: aligata haibara san aligata prof    pour avoir   pris mes gadget  j'aimerais pouvoir recuperer toutes mes affaire  chez  elle   vous pouvez les prendre pour moi  et le garder chez vous  prof  si vous plais_

_agasa  : on à deja récupérer toutes tes affaires chez ran chan   il sont  chez moi_

_moi : aligata   prof  demo pourquoi vous avez fais ça je vos avais pas encore demander de es recuperer_

_agasa : ta mère  ma appeler elle ma demander de prendre tout es affaires chez ran  chan_

_moi p  okassa   à tout recuperer chez ran ça m'annonce rien de  bon pour moi  je crains deja la réunion de famille  à venir  :  je vois  est ce que okassa est arrivé à Tokyo  prof_

_agasa  signer de tete :oui elle ma  appeler ce matin  elle ma dit elle viens d'arriver  au japon_

_ma cousine  : cousin  est que tu déménagé_

_moi  : je ne sais pas cousine   c'est  possible   vu okassa est au japon  elle va  peut être décidé je dois déménager moi je voulais juste deplacer mes affaires chez le prof  j'ai pas envie à ma sortie  d’hôpital le temps de  guérir je sois  être encore kidnapper des ennemie  de  ojissan si je dois déménager vous resterez tous mes meilleur amis  jamais  je vous oublierais je sais on tous des amis pour la vie   j'espére vous m'oublierez pas non plus  si je dois déménager  continuer à garder sourire vous amusez même sans moi  j'a confiance en vous tous   pour faire justice  comme des détectives junior_

_j'ai vu heiji tastuya  et haibara   sourciller me regarder bizarrement leur regard me fais comprendre il on des doute sur moi  j'ai un plan   je veut juste baisser leur garde pour l'applique   à ma sortit  de l’hôpital connaissant ce trois la il voudrons me surveille_

_moi : cousine  tu crois je peut partager  la tarte tu as fais avec vos tous_

_ma cousine : si tu veut cousin c'est toi qui décidé   elle à toi_

_moi je regarde lupin à l'autre bout de la piece    qui semble   faire l'invisible  quand je le regarder  avec instance il rougi   plus que  sa chemise  rose_

_tastuya : conan un qu'est que tu regarde tu va bien_

_moi je joue l'enfant  qui aime son papa  :genki les amis   je voudrais  vous présenter   une visite surprise   qui ma aussi surpris    les amis voici otossa  Kazushi  edogawa et mon otossa  voici mon club  de mes meilleurs amis les detective junior  ayumi  chan haibara  san   misturiko kun  tastuya  kun eishiko kun et ma cousine Iroko  mon cousin  Satochi voici  le prof   hiroshi  agasa il accompagnée souvent mon club les detective junior et moi   on va camper et d'autre truc amusant_

_lupin sourire amicale : enchanté  de vous connaitre  les enfants   agasa san  aligata de veiller sur  conan_

_les junior :  konichiwa  edogawa san_

_agasa: moi de même  ravi de vos rencontrer  edogawa    kun_

_moi :otossa  tu peut couper la tarte ou moi   si te plait  pour nous soyons la partager avec mes amis    prof et toi  au goûter_

_lupin   approcher  :  ben sur  mon conan  je vais  te la couper_

_moi :  aligata otossa_


	4. Chapter 4

_chapitre 2 partie 2_

_plus tard les enfants sont tous  repartit  avec le prof  à la  fins de visite  mon laisser cadeau  devoir  de ma sensei   lettre carte de de tout les enfants de l'école qui veut  me souhaiter rétablissement mais ma fais sentir bizarre pour tout ces enfante suis mentir  sur moi  il à être chaud au coeur   le plus reste le mot d'ayumi chan  dans le cadeau  elle à mis une carte décorer par elle avec une photos de nous  elle ma fais une poésie   ou une chanson jolie je ne sais pas vraiment  comment agir   avec elle les autre cartes sont plus  me sentir c'est juste de l'admiration fan  de mes compétence qui  encouragement à guérir plus vite il on impatience de me revoir  pour jouer au foot  les fille de   l'age bas  de mon age réel   essaye de  me flatter  mon coté  kawaii je pense pas  c'est pas plus que amitié en vers elle mais  avec mon coté kawaii beau gosse pour  faire en sorte devenir petit ami pour elle   je suis  dire  j'attire les filles comme des aimant   mais  malheureusement pour elle mon coeur veut pas de princesse   de coeur  pourtant de ces princesse  parmi elle  mon coeur est troubler avec mon amie  ayumi  à chaque fois je suis  avec  un de ces cadeau ou prêt d'elle je me sent illogique parfois je me surprend à penser à ces parole quand elle me parle  son sourire   me trouble    difficile de lui dire non  dans certaine situation mon coeur bat e mes action   on souvent   sans me rendre compte penser à elle  qu'est qui ne va chez moi on à 10 ans différence  logiquement  je dois être insensible à une gamine  de -10 de moins que moi portant  avec elle je me sent devenir  trop sensible j'ai envie de lui dire non ayumi chan  tu dois pas m'aimer  tu dois pas attendre  sur moi t'aime  je suis une menteur je suis maudit je le fais pas j'y arrive pas  je me suis endormis  vous imaginer  avec un  nounous  offert par ayumi et sa  photo contre moi  je suis réveillé   dans la nuit par un cauchemar mon coeur  est mot de peur  au point de me pisser je tremble je me suis surpris de pleurer  de mes cauchemar  ma respiration   haletante  j’ai senti un léger courant d'air venant de la fenêtre à peine clignoter des yeux je l'es vu ce casse pied  et son  sourire  amis  en moi mais  cet fois ci un  regarde  ou je peut voir  tout ces émotion   un ton  doux défis  amicale amusé  voici  souvent   ce personnage   parler  souvent mes la j’ai pu sentir la frustration colère_

_moi :kids sama tu ne devrais pas venir   comme ça il pourrais_

_kids  à la fenêtre: m’arrête prend  risque  je vu m'assurer  tu   sois vivant   et cet personne ne  viens plus ais approcher de toi tentai kun_

_moi je lui donner  dos  en fessant attention à mon bras  :  pourquoi  tout risquer pour moi je suis maudit j'attire la mort   les problème  tu ferais  de m'oublier  et me laisser à mon sort  je vaut pas la peine  tu prend ce risque_

_kids   venu devant moi avec uen fleur rouge  un sache de bonbon  et un  jouet  il encore secret : tu me la dit  la dernière fois à un défis quand tu as pris risque  de vouloir  m'éviter une balle   de ceux   qui me veut mort tu me la dit sure toi avec un courage effrayant  téméraire un détective   ne laisse pas injustice même pour un case  pied  de voleur  ne  laisse pas des innocent   mourir   moi  e suis un magicien je ne peut   laisser  des monstre s'en prendre à mon public particulier les enfant tu as beau  me caser mes tour  je ne  vois   un petit garçon intelligent   qui à  pas de chance   pour moi tu es pas maudit juste  malchance moi en tant que magicien je veut  tu sois toujours sourire  et   bonne humeur être celui  qui aide ta chance de revenir   dans  ta  vie de malchance  en meme temps   quand je regarde ta chambre  ce soir je voit un enfant qui à beaucoup  aussi de la chance   même au pire mauvaise période  de sa vie ce petit garçon à beaucoup d'amis  j'ai vu  tes parents   il à peu  sortir  dans   le commissariat    qui  sont inquiété entrain parler au médecin  si  lupin  an n'était pas venu  te sauver je serais venu   te sauver  je comptais te rendre visite    seulement ce jour j'ai eu  retard    avec  de la visite    casse pied  je sais    un ange  envoie toujours une personne   te sauver  car tues chance  et malchance   selon le jours   j'ai  confiance  en la magie  aux  anges gardien  lupin san  ou moi   on est peut être connu pour être des voleur international  mais  on  à politique pas toucher  aux enfant hors toi tu es un  petit enfant  qui aime croire en la justice  si bien une chose  je ne permet pas  c'est  que un monstre   s'en prend à  un enfant  même ci il à don de me casser les tours  tentai kun personne   on  doit de  vole sourire de mon public préféré les enfants tentai kun voici pour toi   je veut tu reviens en bonne santé pour  être   mon fidèle casse tour comme avant_

_moi : non_

_kids : non tentai  kun_

_moi : arrête  kids ça ne m'appelle plus jamais tentai kun c'est finis  je démissionne je ne viens plus jamais  à tes défis   je ne suis plus detective  je n'et palus que marre de vivre avec des cauchemar revoir mes cauchemar chaque nuit   je ne veut plus   être cible   de criminelle kidnapping tueur voleur   j'ai eu ma dose  de tout façon  je suis sur mes parents me  feront déménager loin de Tokyo kids san  tu aura plus t'inquiété pour moi   je vais  être plus jamais  téméraire  je serais juste un petit enfants je ne serais plus jamais l'enfant tu connait je vais tout faire pour    être  dans une couverture d'enfants  normal   au moins jusque  haibara san trouver  l'antidote   en espérant elle marche   je vais prendre une nouvelle couverture donc   je  casserais plus tes tours    tu pourra te faire  arrêter par   nakamoury   keibeur_

_kids   : vraiment   est tu sérieux tu va vraiment   arreter  ce que tu doué  tentai kun_

_moi  : oui_

_kids  tu crois résister aux enquetes  qui te tombe dessus  pour faire justice  empêcher  d'etre  en prison innocent_

_moi  : je   je  ne veut  plus   être   sujet  de shinagami  partout je passe  alors ou je ferais tout de plus céder  à résoudre enquete    si je peut pas   résister alors je ferais en sorte la  justice soit rendu sans on viens  à savoir c'est moi je refuse   mettre plus les enfants mes amis   ma famille  en danger pour   criminelle  donc  j'ai choisit   de     être  à quête  de avoir une  viens plus ou moins  normal   essayer d'oublier mes cauchemar alors kids  san je e surplis ne viens plus   de cette ten serais  tenter  ee veut plus s  être  cible de criminel    si vraiment tu tiens  à  mon sourire   tu n’essayer pas   de  me  tenter  à venir t’arrêter tout ce que je demande  c'est plus   être cible de criminelle  pur e puisse plus avoir d'autre cauchemar aligata kids  de  te soucier de moi    de m’avoir sauver plusieurs fois  mais_

_kids me fais taire  son doit sur am bouche un regard sérieux: je  comprend  ton  sentiment crois moi e suis bien placer  pour  comprendre cette vie tu mérite  d'etre heureux   et plus de chance dans ta vie j'ai   pas l'intention de t'abandonner je serais a pour t'aider même sans déguisement   j'ai  une bonne nouvelle pour toi je les retrouver_

_moi : qui  tu as_ _retrouver_

_kids: la piste   de  ton jumeau  je sais ou il est   en plus  il veut te rencontrer_

_moi  :mon nichan  est en vie   comment tu as pu retrouver  tu es pas détectives_

_kids : il est en  vie  je ne suis pas révéler mes tours  mais sache  je sais trouver  des gens sans être détectives  rappelle  toi  je rester veiller su_ _r toi même ci tu es plus détective  je  resterais  veiller sur toi   quoi qu'arrive  sur ce tentai   kun je dois aller_

_moi  e retiens kids en rougissant : kids  san je veut  pas  m’abandonne veut  faire   ce que tu ma promis un jour_

_kids   ma regarder : qu'est que j'ai promis_

_moi  : ton identité  la vrai je veut    savoir    que  si un jours   je permet  de venir  amis  sans kids tu me le dirais_

_kids: entai un  je ne suis pas sur c'est uen bonne idée tu serais comme complice  si je suis attraper_

_moi:  j'ai enlacer kids  presque   devenu rouge  et me forer etes  dans son regard : kids  san   tu sais j'ai trop  confiance en toi  tu ma sauver plusieurs fois  je veut t'aider   en plus   'ai pas envie  de te perdre  à cause   de  ces personne   si te plait  kids san je veut  tu me rend visite  mais  plus que voleur   tu es es  je veut être comme moriathi  et sherlock Holmes rival et bon amis serais une façon de m'assurer tu es encore vivant je  promet  de pas   te faire arrêter si tu me dit qui tu es  kids  san_

_kids  surpris rougis presque perdu  son poker face  son regard  à ma demande   puis il ma sorti  en me regardant  vers mon bas m'embrasse  la main en me laissant  sa fleur rouge : demain je serai te montrer qui je suis en vrai sans  kids je sais   bien des chose sur toi  je serais ravi on deviens   bon amis voir plus entre nous j’ai toujours  rêver   de  te connaitre mieux  comme un frère  un  comme un meilleur ami   je dois  m'en aller  il va    bientôt  l'heure  de la tourné   de gardien de père     te rendre visite  je ne veut pas être  sujet   d'humeur  mauvais  du baron noir  entre nous ' petit ou grand   je te  toujours considérer   comme mon  meilleur ami on plein de point commun  hors défis je serais   ravi de faire avec toi pour  on soit heures de vies normal sans nos cauchemar  demain je serais venir prendre de nouvelle de toi juste infos de curiosité  que serais  ton identité nouvelle_

_moi : je ne sais pas encore je vais réfléchir je dirais demains ds san e veut voir mon nichan lui parler  tu peut l’emmener demain_

_kids embrasse mon front  disparu laisser un cadeau à sa place :  il à école  demain   je l’emmènerais  après ses cours    pour te rendre visite  prend repos    maintenant je veut tu sois meilleur guéris vite  pour être libre  dehors  forme  demain  bonne nuit   tentai kun voici un petit cadeau pour tu guéris vite_

_moi je me suis  sentir être rougir  de la fleur e renifle j'ai ouvert le cadeau de kids  de ma main valide j'ai trouver une  chien   robot   tout doux  : aligata  kids  san_

_peu   après  la porte  de sur les coté est ouverte j'ai vu  okassa et otossa entrer  qui me regarder   avec leur sourire qui dit tout va bien mais leur regard qui cache  leur inquiétude    papa me fais peur   ça moustache  ma rappeler lui je voulais pas il me voit peur de lui   j'ai aussi vite détourner mon regard de mes parents  à cet instant j'a   vraiment honte de moi à cause de moi je fais  mettre problème dans  ma famille  et si on découvrit  qui aussi  la réputation de kudou  tentai serai salis   si on   me découvre maman venu me faire un câlin tenter de garder mon regard    sur elle mais je me suis  pas laissé faire j'ai eu envie de la repousser mais j'ai arrive juste   pas comprendre  pourquoi  je me laisse  faire mais je sais j'ai mes larmes recommencer  tomber  'ai  pris  le nounous d'ami j'ai serre contre moi pour me cacher  maman du le sentir  elle ma pris das ces bras assit sur le fauteuil  de  la chambre ma  bercer  pour me réconforter en me chantant doux une chanson  quand j'était petit pour m'endormir  après un cauchemar  elle me chantais je ne pensais pas   ça marche sur moi   pourtant ça fonctionner ça me calme  et même    endormis dans les bras de ma maman  sous regard  de papa intrigué avec le nounous d'ayumi mon pouce_

_papa qui meme intrigué  de ce décor  quand il vu  la banderole des détectives junior il à sourit  dit doucement : les enfants  son incroyable  redoutable  futur  shin  chan_

_maman me berce   pou m'endormir :  c'est juste  une preuve  de  la vrai amitié  ce que shin avais besoin dans    sa vie   de malchance   des vrai amis qui save être présent pour lui  notre fils à besoin de stabilité    et   uen meilleure vie  que celui  du passé    je veut plus voir mon fils en danger   yusako_

_papa  me regarde  dormir caresser mon visage :je  sais    je ne laisserais plus shin  jouer les téméraire casse cou   maintenant je vais faire en sorte il reste toujours  en sécurité loin de ces criminelle et l’organisation  contre    notre shin  tu sais il dort   yuki_

_maman ma regarder : je sais il dort  je veut  mon ange  il soit  en  sécurité  si ça lui permet de prendre un peu plus  du repos  de rester avec sa maman  il à vécu tant  de chose horrible si jeune mon  ange va  avoir beaucoup de nuit    de cauchemar il est  si mignon  mon fils  quand  il dort en diras  il c'est fais un doudou  pour l'aider  dormir    'aimerais tant il puisse  oublier ces horreur qui le traumatise il fasse de beau_ _rêves_

_yusako :on ne peut pas  lui faire oublier totalement  ces cauchemar  et toute ces horreur il fus victime témoin  en  trois ans    mais on peut faire en sorte  il  soit une vie   avec plus ou moins normal meme ci il est coincé  dans ce monde   j'ai demander ai chan  si shin il  devais rester    coincer enfant  trouve un  moyen il grandi    normalement  comme tout enfants normal elle ma répondu froidement  même ci  elle trouve  ce moyen  elle ma fais comprendre    il se peut ces chance    de    l'antidote définitif  elle trouverais pour l'aider  revenir shinichi  kudou soit détruite par cette affaire et par cet  personne   avec tout ce qui à   donner   notre fils   c'est   peut   avoir des effet  de modification   sur sa génétique  si c'est le cas   mais avec l'antidote définitif il se peut     tout  ce shin qui  viens de vivre   en silence   avec  des produit on lui donner à  son insu   et  cet personne qui  osé   s'en prendre à lui serais détruire entièrement ce qui reste  de shin_

_maman : son   mon  ange  serais  que va ton faire    maintenant_

_papa :ce que on  aurais  du faire  il à trois ans   prendre   plus sérieusement  sa sécurité  en main  j'ai parler à son frère  il dit   il veut  on   fasse  shin   être   protéger avec  des vrai garde de corps  pour la sécurité de  shin  pas  par des incapable  comme moury de protégé un enfant_

_maman:  dire  on lui à fais confiance  étant un détective   il serais protéger un  enfants j'ai toujours pas réaliser ce que la police nous à dit   moury kun   osé il nous à trahis il soit faire de tel  crimes sur mon fils_

_papa : il trahis mais il  va payer  cher sa trahison  comme il à voulu mériter sa célébrité  pour ces compétence à lui je ne lui ferais  pas  de cadeau de son comportement traiter un enfant comme ça   c'est impardonnable ça je ne permet pas de laisser libres de tel personne_

_maman : yusako  ne franchi pas la   limite shin à besoin de toi_

_papa: e  sais   je ne compte pas  vous abandonner  maintenant pour un idiot même ci c'est pas 'envie qui manque   de franchir  ne t'inquiète pas yuki  demain j'ai rendez vous avec la maire    pour une proposition  j’espère  cela  serais faire changer notre monde  pour tout les enfants du futur ne soit plus   vivre ce genre  crime_

_maman: yusako tu pourrais lui parler e mon projet  je veut mettre en place_

_papa :   yui   je crois tu  serais  lui expliquer mieux que moi   ton projet  viens  donc   avec moi   demain_

_maman  ma remis au lis   border   embrasser le front  quand je suis vraiment bien endormis :ben pourquoi pas  tu as raison je suis mieux parlé pour lui expliquer  fais de beau rêve  mon  ange  maman et papa veille sur toi   t'aime fort_

_lendemain  je me suis réveille il est autour de 9 h - 20  mes parents sont partit   à le rendez vous avec la maire    mon grand frère lui  à du retour travail mais il promis i reviendrais plus  tard   entre soin  examen   et visite de  diffèrent sensei la mâtiné  est finis  calme sans visite   de mon entourage proche  qui sont tous à leur activité  scolaire  ou travail   ou rendez vous comme mes parents  les enfants eux meme était à l'école  je suis sur  de les voir après l'école  ou dans la semaine     comme mercredi  ou le week end   kids revenu me rendre visite  à l'heure je déjeune  mais  sans déguisement mais avec  une taille inattendu  et  avec  lupin  san_

_kids  kiddy   alias kenichi  disparu rétrécit  : ohayo tentai kun tu aime le repas san gout  de l’hôpital_

_moi je regarde la voix   :c'est qu lui lu otossa_

_lupin  : kids kun ma demander  de l’emmené te voir il parais tu as rendez vous avec lui pour aujourd’hui_

_moi  :ou est kids  san_

_kids  : kids  nissan   à un  empêchement    avec  des amis à lui  qui on  le programme  ennuyeux pour lui  il  promis  il  à demander   à lupin san de m’accompagner pour te rencontrer_

_moi :me dit pas tu es kenichi_

_kids kiddy   oui  je suis ton kenichi_

_lupin sourciller : qui c'est pour toi  conan un kenichi kun_

_moi : mon frère jumeau  il  été enlever il à depuis un certain  temps  je me suis jurer de retrouver   pour   maman ne soit plus triste plus inquiète  pour moi depuis quand  tu es petit kenichi_

_kids  venu  s’asseoir sur mon lit : je ne sais  pas vraiment   kids  sama  ma retrouver petit   il à quelque  jours  et moi aussi je voulais  te rencontrer   aujourd'hui  je suis tomoyuchi sakura  e suis ravi  de te rencontrer nichan  e toi   tu es conan_

_moi : non  nichan je  suis plus conan je suis aujourd’hui  daichi  moi aussi je suis  ravi de te connaitre    enfin nichanlupin  san   je me demandais ou tu  était  tuas pas venu hier soir  et ce matin d'habitude tu es la_

_lupin : gomen je suis allé m'installer      dans mon nouveau  chez moi   kids san  m’avais  trouver un     endroit tranquille je serais habiter   c'est mieux  d'habiter à l’hôtel que je  suis décendu depuis mon arrivé_

_moi :  ça veut dire  tu  installer  au japon  lupin san_

_lupin : oui  j'habite  maintenant à Tokyo    j'ai même    trouver  un travail  dans  mon métier   das un théâtre grâce à ton frère  il  ma fais      présenter     à u de ces amis  qui travaille dans ce milieu d’ailleurs  il ma dit c'est ton idée_

_moi :je voulais juste te remercier  de m'avoir sauvé l'autre jours  j'ai demander à nichan  de t'aider réaliser ton reve devenir acteur comédien  je suis    ravi de voir  kids sa  est aussi à t'aider  sur tes rêves  lupin san_

_kids  : ne nichan kids  san ma dit  tu as demander   à lupin  san  de jouer papa pour toi c'est vrai_

_moi : euh oui  en fait   c'es t juste un policier qui mal compris    l'autre jours il penser je pris lupin san  pour mon papa je me suis dit autant   de  faire   rôle pour lui personne à deja vu  papa edogawa puis avec lupin san je ne sais pas pourquoi ja confiance  pourtant  je ne le connais pas_

_lupin:intéressant  kids san ma dit tu es de trop méfiant pourtant tu me fais confiance_

_moi  : je ne sais pas pourquoi mai s c'est vrai je suis toujours méfiant mais parfois il à des gens  je  fais confiance   sans   savoir pourquoi je fais confiance  alors il est étranger pour moi_

_kids : peut être  il on fais une preuve qui à su  tu fais confiance même ci il sont étranger_

_moi : euh ou c'est bien possible nichan_

_kids:   nichan je viens 'avoir une bonne idée pour connaitre  lupin san mieux on pourrais habiter avec lui  à Tokyo  toi et moi_

_moi : habiter avec lupin san   pourquoi tu veut habiter avec lui nichan_

_kids  :parce que moi aussi je veut être acteur  j’ai pas envie  de déménager hors de Tokyo kids san à dit les parents   pourrais t’emmener à l'étranger  moi  j'aime Tokyo   si tu as confiance  en lupin  il joue  papa  pour  toi alors    on pourrais  habiter avec lui comme colocataire il à un travail une maison  j'ai vu il aime  et s'entend bien avec les enfants_

_moi p alors on peut lui laisser une chance de faire   se preuves :  c'est vrai j'ai pas envie  d'habiter hors Tokyo j'ai mes amis   ma famille  ben de toute façon j'ai besoin de nouveau tuteur  mais  lupin san  tu  en pense quoi  de l'ide  de   tomoyuchi_

_lupin  : j'ai pas habitude  de  m'occuper d'enfant   je n y connait rien mais   je serais ravi de vous aider et veiller sur vous   de m'assurer personne  fais   de vous      traitement   comme toi tu as vécu  je serais faire mon possible  pour donner  une meilleur vie   que ce genre de vie  d'enfer   inflige  les monstre aux enfants  si voulez j'ai de la places  chez moi j'ai trois  chambre un jardin   deux pour   accueillir  amis  je peut vous donner une  chambre pour  vous   accueillir conan  kun   tomoyuchi un_

_moi : dans ce cas  tu devrais m’accueillir chez toi comme    daichi sakura frère de tomoyuchi  plus  jamais  comme conan  edogawa par contre  ce qui me dérange  c'est   comment je  fais pour convaincre mes parents de me lasser habiter  sur_ _Tokyo_

_kids: moi j'ai mon idée  sur le comment   lupin san deviens notre père adoptif  et puis on ne peut pas dire il il on choix si il t'aime  il   veule  te voir heureux il accepterons que tu soit en sécurité avec moi   dans une vie stable  dans  nouvelle école  une maison   ou tu sera  en sécurité  il n e peut pas te forcer à vivre  toujours   dans  les voyage  et fuir sans arret  les média  tu as droit de vivre normal comme tout les enfants  une  vie  calme et poser  sur un  seul  endroit à dormir  c'est lassant déménager  sans arret_

_moi : une adoption j'y avais jamais penser   c'est vrai okassa et otossa  il passe leur vie  à voyager  il ne sont pas sur place moi j'aime pas du tout   aller à l'école à l'étranger  on peut pas  dire il sont parfais comme parents  mais  je  les aimes j'ai pas envie    de les perdre il sont nos parents  il nous aimes_

_kids :peut être que tu les aime  mais je vois biens   tu  es pas heureux de cette vie    de toujours changer   recommencer tout tu  sais  on pourrais  toujours les voir  mais  pour  notre situation  pour leur sécurité il pourrais  trouver uen solution pour tu soit heureux_

_lupin : il à raison daichi  tes parents on pour toi  t'aimer   mais je suis sur il voudront   tu soit heureux il doit  accepter     que tu  es  un enfant tu as besoin de vie stable  avec des amis    une maison fixe moi je suis bien placer pour dire  déménager sans arret est pas facile quand on est enfants  moi meme j'ai vécu  déménagement    pendant mon enfance comme faire  une  sorte de garde partager  par exemple pour l'école  tu serais    sur tokyo  tu serais voir tes amis  pour les vacance aller  avec eux  tu peut  faire  voyage  ou autre   activités avec tes parents  personnellement je ne serais pas les empêcher de te venir te voir  il sont tes parent il resterais  tes parents  mais je suis  pas d'accord   sur une chose  avec eux   pour moi   un enfant à besoin de vie stable après avoir  vit l'enfer   il ne peut pas penser   te  faire déménager sans arret     sera meilleur  vie pour toi  cette vie  ne  te laisse pas  faire des amis  pour vivre normal un enfant à besoin d'amis  d'avoir  au  moins un foyer fixe  je ne me connais pas  beaucoup  sur les enfants mais je suis sur  pour un enfant    soit heureux il à besoin d'amour  attention de stabilité  de  faire des amis   pour il  soit oublier cauchemar et faire de jolie rêves_

_kids :  prend temps  réfléchis  pour cette proposition  nichan    ensuite  tu pourra décider de ce que tu voudrais pour la suite  de ton aventure  à ta sorti de l’hôpital  de ce que tu serais  vraiment heureux comme vie_

_moi : je  réfléchirais je vous dirais  ce que j’ai décider  aligata  de veiller sur moi  lupin san_

_lupin : bestuni   daichi  kun_


	5. Chapter 5

**_chapitre  2 parti 3_ **

_plus tard    après le déjeuner  je suis allé avec mon   frère  et lupin san  dans la salle détente pou les patients je voulais aller me promener mai mon sensei ma dit il sera préférable je reste à l’intérieur aujourd'hui jour de neige  que je sort  d'une  grave hypothermie   que  je ne suis pas encore prêt pour  être  dans le froid  de la sais on dire en est  en février il fais  froid  mais à la place   de me promener dans le jardin de l’hôpital il  ma   dit   je peu  aller dans la salle détente  des patient   en attendant l'heure  de la visite et les soin   du soir    je fessais connaissance  de mon jumeau   avec un jeu de société  de l’hôpital   après plus tard après   3 partie de jeu de société   en retournant dans ma chambre j'ai vu   dans  à la télé de  chambre voisin  un patient qui regarde les infos  un reportage sur  lui en train  de  frimer  d'avoir  résolu une affaire  quand  je les vu je me suis mis trembler  hyperventilation je me suis senti tout à coup en  colère   comment il oser frimer  d'etre le meilleure detective  que moi alors  il ma remercier de lui donner  célébrité  avec  d'une horrible façon  traitement  pour  enfant  je suis si en colère  de voir  lui  à la télé se proclamer  meilleur détective alors  il est le plus nul des detective ça ne  pas juste   je suis retourner  dans  ma chambre je peut senti    encore  mon coeur battre  avec peur  ma respiration  difficile contrôle 'ai senti une main  sur ma main valide  j'ai regarde  cette main   et son propriétaire  c'est  celui  de kids  j'ai decider   de plus gars silence de dénoncer ce traître je veut pas  deux injustice sur  moi  si je ne peut revenir shinichi alors  je ne peut pas laisser conan avoir une horrible injustice même ci je dois  affronter cette vérité ça sera  la dernière enquete  de shinichi_

_kids tenu ma mains valide  quand on est revenu  dans machambre  sur lle lelit : c'est pas juste  de lui laisser libre alors que toi tu dois vivre en cauchemar   et monde effrayant  à cause de lui  tu  ne mérite aps cet injustice  il ma chuchoter   à l'oreille si shinichi ne peut avoir justice  alors fais au moins justice pour conan_

_moi : je  sais bien   ma si tu es à ma place tu ferais quoi     nichan_

_kids  :  un crime sur un enfant ne mérite pas de pardon   une personne  adultes qui censé faire justice avec  son travail qui osé s'en prendre à un enfant  par de crime monstrueux ne mérite  que la prison  une personne qui  on fais confiance pour protéger qui  inflige peur cauchemar commet un ou des crime   moi je  le laisse pas en vie  n libre  de ces mouvement sur tout celui qui ose enchaîner un enfant comme un animal mérite connaitre le sort de la chaine   qui à infliger à un enfant sans  pitié   il à été  alors  lui ne mérite pas non plus de pitié_

_lupin  :  daichi  qui te fias peur est ce type de la télé_

_moi je voulais répliquer  non je  ne peut  pas  je veut pas  mais je me suis rendu  compte il à raison    c'est pas juste moi je vie   en cauchemar   lui il ma enchaîner   alors lui il est libre de ces mouvement    c'est pas  juste il à raison alors   j'ai pris mon portable j’ai envoyer un à takagy  keiji  un keiji je fais confiance  pour lui demander de venir  seul il ma répondu  dé que possible il va venir   en attendant  son arrivé j'ai pris mon ordinateur  j'ai   écrit tout  ce que  je voulais    garder silence sur  cet personne ma fais subir  la seul vérité du moins  de ce que je me souviens   étant donné  je suis    fais drogué  au ghb   par lui   et endormir   je ne suis pas sur de tout la vérité mais  j'ai   demander  mon frère d'imprimer  de mettre dans une  enveloppe   pour  moi  et  écrire   sur enveloppe à la police  l'heure suivant de takagy est arrivé_

_takagy  m'observe:  conan kun  pourquoi tu voulais je viens seul_

_moi  j’ai pris une temps de silence puis dit   : celui  que vous chercher   qui c'est pris à moi   vous devez_ _arrêter   c'est  le père de ran neechan   il  ma fais mal  il  ma souvent frapper la tete à cause de lui j'ai   de probleme  de santé  j'ai faillit devenir sourd  je ne veut pas être sourd_

_kids    comment a devenir sourd nichan_

_moi : ce main je suis allé  à un examen  sensei   ma dit   quand  je lui dit  je n'entendais pas ce que on d_ _isait  autour de moi le jour papa me  sauver j'entait  rien sensei ma dit   j ai reçu de coup  j'était dans un sale état   avec  une vilaine blessure sur la tete il m'expliquer   mon cerveau contrôle  aussi  mes 5 sens    si je ne pouvais pas  entendre    avec hémorragie le froid     sachant je suis   un oreille absolu ça continu e perdrai ma surdité  peut être je ne serais plus jamais oreille musicale_

_lupin: qu'est que a veut  dire ça  oreille musical e_

_mon grand  frère qui viens d’arriver entendu  ce que j'ai   :ça veut dire conan entend  des bruit  comme une aiguille tomber dans l'eau   une seul fois  il entend  la musique il va reproduire sur son portable   que il perd   ce don  il serrais   alors  envisager  il deviens sourd conan kun à ce don depuis sa naissance   un don rare  et sensible   au bruit puissant   mais un  don aussi trés fragile_

_kids : soca   si tu ne plu entendre uen aiguille tomber alors  tu va devenir sourd_

_lupin  : je vois   l'autre jours   il est presque devenu sourd mais est ce le coup que tu as reçu_

_moi : je ne sais pas sensei a fais faire des examen il va surveiller mon audition  mais  le chirurgien dit les coup  j'ai reçu sur ma tete  mis  tout ma santé en danger que il se peut ans mon avenir j'ai des    probleme   qui viendrons_

_takagy :  conan un  et  en ce moment ut nous entend_

_moi :j'entend à moitié ce que   on me dit  mais j'ai appris un peu à lire sur lèvres  et langue  de signe  quand j'était petit  quand j'ai fais des otites  quand je ne peut parler  quand j'ai une angine  ça ma un peu servi mais   je sais si je deviens sourd je pourrais comprendre  un peu mais ça ne sera plus  pareil  takagy keiji  la dernière fois megury keibeur ma demander qui  s'en prend à moi  mais je ne  veut pas être sourd mais   c'est un effet   des coups j'ai reçu sur ma  tete  qui met  ma santé   en danger c'est le père de ran neechan  passe son temps me frapper sur la tete c'est de sa faute si je deviens  sourd  je veut vous  donner cette lettre  megury keibeur   je veut pas  ma famille à des problème   à cause d'ojissan si vous plait takagy keiji donner cette lettre à megury keibeur laisser pas ojissan  libre il est nul comme   detective  en plus  il  ma dit   il va me tue je veut pas mourir  je veut pas  maman soit triste parce que ojissan  me tuer ran neechan    serais triste   sans moi   si son père me tue_

_takagy surpris  :moury san ta vraiment  dit ça conan kun_

_lupin :    takagy keiji   si mon fils dit que moury  la menacer  arrêter le  je rappelle il était censé protéger  conan_

_kids :   dit takagy keiji conan ne vous à pas aider résoudre  les affaire  criminelle si dit ojissan à ça  pourquoi vous ne le croyez pas    pourquoi la police ne crois jamais un enfants_

_takagy :   je n'est pas dit je crois pas conan kun  bien au contraire  je veut  aider conan un avoir justice je suis juste surpris   que moury san  ai pu menacer de tuer conan kun après tout c'est un détective  il est censé faire justice  pas tué  un enfant_

_moi : demo takagy keiji ojissan est  pas un vrai détective il va enquêter  ivres  si il était un vrai detective les affaires confidentielles   il ne serais pas  parler à qui veut entendre   ou   alors   pourquoi quand un client  va  lui donner un chèque pour l'engager  il va déposer le chèque avant il  est fais le travail après le client es tas content de son travail  décide  de réclamer  son argents   puis j'ai des preuves d'abord  dans   un de mes jouets caché   dans un jouet de mon coffre à jouet  il à une clé  USB  il   une vidéo   de ojissan et moi un jour  j'avais de la fièvres   il ma donner des coup de pied  pour me réveiller  il  ma donner des coup de pied  au ventre  il me crier dessus  il   arrêtais pas dire je fais semblant d'etre malade pour manquer  l'école   de me lever  depuis  ran neechan  ojissan   il fais une   être méchant avec moi il te suis malade  il  me crie dessus  il  me tape  tout temps  avec des coup de pied de scoups  de trucs ou avec ceinture  vous savez c'est lui qui ma  casser le bras_

_takagy : conan  kun comment moury san ta casser le   bras_

_moi  : takagy keiji vos souvenez l'affaire   de cette semaine   sur  le  fleuriste   qui empoisonner   l'obassa_

_takagy  :oui  moury san  à résolut  l'affaire_

_moi  : ben  c'est à ce jours  la   ojissan avais dit il on va manger   au restaurant du rame de la mort   parce que  le criminelle  à dit il est incompétent    sure chemin    j’ai reçu un    SMS  de ran   neechan qui   voulais   me dire   je lui manque    il ma tenu il   a  crier sur moi  mais ensuite il  va donner de  coup  il  à tenu il ma envoyer  je me suis cogné sur  un poteau  ensuite il ma   tenu   en me criant dessus  il à tenu mon bras  si fort    quand  il ma lâcher que il ma donner des coup  de pied  j'avais pas  mal  mais à l'école quand je suis   tomber   mon bras me fessait mal   e plus  il était deja  bleu    avant  je me suis endormis  il m'oblige à faire plein de truc pour j'obeit  un repas     ou un  comprimé pour la tete même quad je suis malade_

_takagy :conan kun  comme quoi moury  san   il t'obliger faire  pour tu mange_

_moi au souvenir  de  mon enfer j'a pu sentir  trembler   mon coeur   faire  avec respiration  en plus mes larme  j'ai pas réussi empêchement  de tomber  en voyant l'enfer il ma fis vivre :   ce que ran neechan fessait    pur lui les cours la lessiva  le ménage   le repassage  je ne sais pas utiliser uen machin il m'envoi acheter des bière  pour lui des fois il  s'assit devant la télé  il mange   les bento  qui sont au frigo  moi il m'attache    dans un coin  il mange et  boit ces  alcool moi j'ai pas droit de manger  je n'es aps droit   de parler   meme pas  aller prendre un bain  ni au  toilette il me laisse  la des heures    parfois  des jours  pendant les vacance  j'aime pas   etes   dans le noir je passe de heure dans le noir  quand je sus libre je dois faire  mes devoir ou    le ménage  il e tape    pour je recommence  tout alors que j'ai  finis  une fois il    ma fais  recommencer dix fois le nettoyage il fessait exprès de salir   si je refuse il me tape   fort  encore  je lui dit d’arrêter  il  me tape plus    j’ai pas droit  de lui dire non   je casse du verre il   ma fais   nettoyer puis      il ma taper punis    il mis dans le noir   sans manger  boire il fais une me punir  tout temps   ça fais mal je 'aime pas  mal il m'écoute pas il fais que m’appeler resquilleur pic assiette gamin à lunette se moque de moi  sans arret il m’appelle baka  débile   crétin nani de jardin sale gamin  il me tape j’ai rien droit de dire ni de faire  je ne veut pas   être puni  je en veut pas  mal  je suis sage sans  savoir ni comprendre  pourquoi je répété ces phrase   entre deux  sanglot   meme takagy   ma vu pleurer pour la première fois  dans les bras de kids qui est sur mon lit à coté d e moi   depuis le début il me tiens la main_

_kids ma serre  pour réconforte   takagy keiji vous allez pas laisser ojissan  libre  vous avez vu  nichan comment il e st  peur  en ce moment il est si  effrayé    il fais que répéter    ces phrase comme un robot avec es image effrayant  vous croyez maintenant nichan il vous à dit ojissa   la enlacer  de le tuer_

_lupin  :   takagi keiji  n'hésite pas   faire  type  de subir  cet enfer lui fais à conan_

_takagy  : je vais    parler à megury keibeur  et tout faire pour moury san ne s'approche plus  jamais  de  toi  conan kun je ferais tout de on possible pour_

_mon frère : commencer par  le mettre   loin  et comme  conan vit avec lui enchaîner comme un animal dans sa cellule  takagy keiji_

_takagy  : je ferais justice pour conan kun mais je le ferais dans les règles même ci je trouve moury san  à  été un monstre de faire ça à un enfant je dois  pas agir comme un  criminelle je suis un keiji    qui respecte les règles  conan kun  repose toi  moi je vais faire  mon travail  je vais  faire justice pour toi dans les règles  je repasserais prendre des nouvelle  edogawa san    kudou kun   il sorti_

_en repensant  à  ma vie de conan j'ai  réaliser  jissan   depuis mon arrivé chez ran il ma jamais traités  correct surtout quad  elle était pas la je réalise il maltraité depuis mon arrivé meme sous les yeux de ran  bien  elle intervenais je lui disant de pas faire j'ai été  tellement obsédé  de  retrouver l’organisation j’ai pas vu   de suite   il   était dangereux pour moi    de même niveau de ce connard de gin  en disant à takagy keiji  ce que je réalise plein de souvenir horrible  m'est venu  que certain  je me souvenais plus ou j'étai pas sur mais parfois la vérité vaut mieux pas de revoir  car elle peut être effrayant  du point de vue  d'enfant de 8  ans que e ne souhaite aps cette vie  à mes amis les dj    ni aux rétrécit je me suis endormis  après avoir pleurer   plus tard autour  de 1 h du matin  j'ai été  réveiller brutalement par de l'eau glacé  c'est lui  je    regarde autour   je suis  attaché  d'une position  je ne suis  plus   sur mon lit d’hôpital mas ce qui ressemble à un sous sol je me regarde     je suis nu   il  à deux  hommes  plus tard  sur la journée     sur  heure intervalle  l'un  ojissan   l'autre me fais des truc   me suce ou me font le sucer ou  me doigte  certain me donne ue féssé  je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il  ma   tenu les cheveux il ma embrasser  ensuite forcé  de le sucer  le sexe   j'étouffe à sucer ce gros pénis  dégueu sur de longue min  je me suis pris des gifle pour obéir   des coup  sur le torse   pris  eu  une  fessé de trucs  sur moi   sur mes téton sur mon pénis dans mes  fesse entre  deux       torture  sexuelle   je suis subir      l'ojissan    quim'obliger le suer plusieurs fois   de aboyer comme un petit chien j'ai demander  en larmes_ _qui vous etes ojissan ma donner un coup de pied il  ma   dit obéir   san discuter  j’ai refuse  de lui obeir  j'ai pris des coup  encore et encore  ensuite  l'ojissan  mais sur lui je les senti  sa respiration  sur mon cou  son pénis entrer en moi  facilement   puis  l'enfer  des va venu à commencer   j'i supplier d’arrêté j'a mal  ça dur   de longueur moment il à jouis  en mos   ensuite   il à finis il  payer   donner   à l'ojissan une enveloppe    'état encore  ou tremblant   effrayé      après  l'ojissan parti j'ai pas vu son visage  j'ai jamais vu  le ppére de ran  me regarde   faire violer    avec un sourire quand il c'est approcher de moi    vu mon état  je ne sais pas ce qu'il à en tete  il ma dit    avec son regard     effrayant   avant de me battre  au coup de pied  resquilleur tu sait  tu ma rapporter de l'argent   mais il est temps pour toi   de me rapporter plus d'argent  à cause de toi je suis au chômage  tu va me rembourser pour ces trois ans tu as logé chez moi gratuit   deux  homme sont rentrer  et l'enfer à recommencer  il à pas réagi  il  regarde avec un sourire de pervers j'arrive pas à croire   ojissan  il me vend à  des pédophile  me faire violer    quand il  on fini je savait   une chose  une fois il aura  ce qui voulais   il me tuera    j'ai  voler  un portable    de  l'un des ces  salopard de pédo j'ai  réussi à subtiliser un portable  quand je suis seul sans surveillance   composer discrète  j'ai envoyer un SOS à haibara   je savais  elle serais  me sortir de la   trois jours son passé j’ai rien manger  je me suis  je fais violer chaque jour pr divers client  d'ojisan qui me vole    me maltraite en plus je ne suis pas recevoir  de soin  médicaux   le portable j' subtiliser est  presque  décharger alors  j'ai eu l'idée de composer les numéros   u hasard   et  dire      faiblement au secoure il va me tuer   ojissan  veut me tuer c'est un detective  célébré   moury     ce moment la ojissan ma surpris avec le téléphone   il me la confisquer casser puis  il ma tabasser de coup de pied  ensuite   il ma punis   horrible    de la façon   il ma puni il forcer à  sucer son pénis   en gorge profonde   j'étouffer   j'arrive à peine respirer  avoir une relation  sexuelle avec lui  à la dur  sans préliminaire   ensuite j’ai perdu conscience  je me suis réveille dans un endroit  coincé    je manque d’oxygène   j’ai pas de place pour    bouger toujours attaché     il fais noir je ne  sais pas ce  que je suis mais   mon oxygène  diminue     j’ai essayé d'appeler à l'ide mais personne   m'entend  en plus   je suis bailloné    les heure passe   je  manque de plus en plus d’oxygène   tout d'un coup je  suis presque  endormis  de manque désoxygéné   du bruit   comme ci on creuse  j’ai peur    ojissan m’enterrer vivant    c'est cruel   de tuer  un enfant  comme ça   après l'enfer il tuer  horrible  façon un enfants  d'un coup  une lumière   m'aveugle  puis   plein  de lumière m'aveugle  la   j’ai vu  des silhouette après    adapté à la lumière j'ai vu   kids  en taille kids   et son casse pied de son costume   et  son partenaire   lupin il me libéré la bouche_

_kids ma retrouver me libère d eme liens   :  tentai un une fois de lus  je suis  te sauver la vie_

_lupin  me regarde avec unregar equeour d e mon  : ce type de malade mentale   comment il peut traiter un enfant de la sorte enlever un enfant   bléssé à l'hopital pour l'enterrer vivant  dans un frigo   rien de penser se  trop tard   pour retrouer    conan_

_moi faiblement appuyé sr kids qui me libéré de  tout mes lien '_ _:  non kids  san    il va revenir  me tuer_

 _kids me fais taire: ne t’inquiète pas on  la mis hors jeu il est en prison_ _on la arrêté   il ne peut plus te faire  vivre l’enfer  tu es en sécurité_

_lupin :les secours arrive_

_moi : comment vous m'avez trouver kids san lupin  san_

_kids  :  grâce ton appel  au hasard la personne appeler la police   le reste est un jeu d'enfant pour moi de trouver uen personne j’ai pu localiser   ta dernière position_

_lupin : bien sur on  est arriver  il    avais déplacé puis la police  arrêté ce connard  il est  tellement con il ne pensais pas son GPS   serais nous donne  ses déplacement  au détail prêt ui nou à permis de te retouver_

_kids : ben il à jamais été trés intelligent il voulu jouer 'intello pour nous  piéger il  est échec  et mat voici les secours  tentai kun tu es libre  de tes mouvement_

_moi j'ai   pus enfin me sentir libre de mes mouvement  douloureux partout   et trés froid  je si_ _gne  de merci   à kids pour la couverture j'ai vu la police et les garde forestier   arriver avec e FBI puis les secours   arriver  il voulais me toucher  me soeur je me suis pas laisser faire   j’ai  filer droit sur  lupin effrayé  des adultes  surtout  les homme après l'enfer j'ai vécu j'ai vraiment  peur des hommes adulte  surtout ceux qu porte une moustache    je ne laisse personne me touche   mais après   lui ma  porter  jusque à la sorti de la foret    les secouriste   nous accompagné  avec une parti des policier en escorte j' ai vu maman   mon grand  frère  papa   le prof  ai  les DJ  maman voulais me tenir en regardant papa avec sa moustache   je me suis  accroché au cou de lupin sans   vouloir  me décrocher laisser tout eux qui me connait      perplexe surpris de ma réaction quand papa  à bouger j'ai paniquer ' crier non je veut pas pu  un de   DJ  ma somnifère  je me suis endormis   puis fus emmené  un nouveau hopital   en ambulance  réveillé à un nouvelle hopital   j'ai entendu sensei leur  dire à   mes parent   lupin   mon grand frère prof  ma réaction    est normal  j'ai été  traumatiser été sous   une torture extrême  pour un enfants  mis a régime  mauvaise hygiène  battu  ps de soin médicaux  les trace  de  liens sur mes poignée  mes cheville mon plâtre  fut même puis me dans un sale état   j'ai encore maigrit    battu il leur disait  les  blessure observer mon état     la suite  je ce qui m'attend il est sorti_

_maman à dit  avec une voix de colère  : je lui pardonnerais jamais  je qui à osé faire comme souffrance à mon fils résultat  il à peur des hommes  surtout  son papa  c'est si  injuste   mon fils sot  vivre de tel cauchemar_

_mon grand  frère :demo pourquoi  nichan à pas peur  de moi ou de lui  on est de homme aussi c'est bizarre kassa_

_agasa : je pense ça  plus  rapportage   votre jeunesse et sa phobie  des homme   adultes_

_lupin   : qu'est que sa  veut dire_

_papa  : que   vous  deux  vous etes plus   jeune que moi plus  de proche de catégorie  jeune homme  à peine sorti de l'adolescence   majeur   entre les hommes  de mon  et ceux de votre  age  avec  les dernier événement il à vécu  avec un homme de   mon age  ça va prendre un certain temps  pour il soit      faire confiance à un homme de mon age_

_mon grand frère : otossa tu as que couper ta moustache comme ça nichan aura plus peur de toi_

_papa  : plus facile à dire  la moustache est juste un détail on peut pas  dire  si   que  ça va fonctionner et ce quoi il reelement peur_

_mon grand frère: vous allez faire quoi maintenant  pour nichan   si il veut pas vous s’approcher_

_maman  :  ce qui il à de mieux pour lui  lupin ku mon fils  vous fais confiance mon fils aîné  ma dit vous  voulez devenir un_ _allié_

_papa  : voulez vous vraiment prendre  autant  de risque  votre  famille serais en danger_

_lupin : ma famille sais  se sortir de  toute sorte de situation dangereuse  mais sherlock junior lui il  est encore un enfant  il est pas  de taille contre ces monstre pour se défendre je sais me défendre    je   suis peut être as expérience avec des  enfant  mis je sais   trés bien    un enfant  ne peut se défendre seul face aux mauvaise adultes si je peut aider sherloc junior  à se protéger contre les mauvaise personne    alors oui ça vaut la peine je prend des risque pour protéger un enfants je suis peut être descendant de   criminelle mais famille à politique de pas toucher aux enfants  je ferais tout ce que je peut pour proteger conan de mauvaise personne_


	6. un cadeau amis

**_chapitre 3_ **

**__ **

_Apres_ _mon sauvetage  de une nouvelle  mort horrible  de justesse  dé mon réveil  à l’hôpital après divers examen la police   ma interroger  j'ai marre des question alors  j'ai jouer la carte de l'amnésie pour on me fiche la paix c'est devenu  pratique  parce   que  on me fiche la paix    mais par contre mes parents  surtout papa  doute  de mon amnésie il peut  rien faire  contre moi maman et mon grand frère me défende  j'ai reçu des cadeau de carte   des fleur tout plein de personne  des panier  de  bon rétablissement  bon courage  panier   de fruit   ou divers truc  d'amitié  des cadeau comme des livres des jouet  des vetement 'ai été célèbre  comme détective    mais la  ma célébrité augmenter encore plus   depuis je suis conan edogawa    l'histoire de conan edogawa   qui survie  à l'enfer a un nouveau surnom  l'enfant  miracle  de shinagami tout cela parce que  je vis  des  enfer je survie toujours   croyez moi   ce titre  ma fais froid dans le dos  les journaliste ne perd pas le nord pour me trouver des surnom enfant  de la justice l'enfant  futur sherlock Holmes l'enfant  ennemie naturelle de kids  bref chaque  fois  edogawa  conan apparat dans les journaux  c'est pour les  kidnapping  j’ai  été victime ou quand j'ai  sauver  des vies  ou j'ai empêcher kids de voler un bijou  j'ai aider   sur un meurtre  je me suis  rendu compte  que c'est pour  cela  on me dit je suis téméraire    depuis trois  ans   je jour  dans la cour de grand  dans le corps d'enfant  de  6/8 ans mes parents  son venu me voir  de ton accepter  de me laisser vivre avec mon frère  jumeau  à Tokyo meme  lupin  rejoint  un précieux allié la famille   j'ai reçu  la visite  de   une  femme  qui joue bénévole  ma  parut bizarre je soupçonne de     faire partit  de l'organisation    vermouth     cette  femme me fais  froid dans le dos  uen amie de okassa qui un membre actif de l'organisation  je sais pas pourquoi elle  sais qui je sus  elle me tue pas   voir elle me protégé    elle  ma  emmener un colis  bizarre  j'ai ouvert j'ai trouver un contenu  don est fan mon  frère  il en revenais  pas  de    contenu   d'ailleurs   j'ai aussi changer d'identité d'apparence  quelle jour après  je suis sortit  pour habiter avec lupin    et mon frère dans une nouvelle maison_

_10 h 45 hopital  pour enfant privé de  Tokyo dans la chambre   73 A lendemain de mon sauvetage_

_okiya   et le prof   les DJ  viens d'arriver   avec   des sac   et des  boite     paquet  différent : tadaima  konichiwa conan_

_moi   avec kids :  okaeri  konichiwa_

_agasa : conan kun    tu va comment_

_moi: genki  c'est  pourquoi tout ça  prof_

_agasa: c'est t maman qui ma demander d'apporte    tout ça pour toi  es des    colis    des livraison  beika on reçu pour toi_

_ai : tu sait que tu es devenu un enfant   célèbre  tu es sur les journaux_

_heiji : il ton  baptisé un nouveau surnom  l'enfant miracle de shinagami_

_moi j’ai eu frisson  sur ce surnom :  ohé ohé   l'enfant miracle je veut  bien  mais il était pas obligé  de rajouter shinagami   c'est flippant_

_ai: on y peut  rien tu es aussi connu pour  être   l'enfants de  shinagami partout tu as passé tu as été confronter de voir  un meurtre   la ou tu es passé_

_moi : bon sang   à quad  je me débarrassé de  cette malédiction  c'est vrai quoi  deja  le  surnom enfant  shinagami  maintenant cette réputation  d'enfant miracle shinagami_

_kids  :  ale c'est quoi tout ce que vous apporte à  conan_

_ayumi : conan un à reçu plein de jolie des cartes   des dessins_

_misturiko : des  cadeaux     des panier    que tu  as reçu_

_ai :même ces paquet   de magasin ces fleur  pour toi   tu en reçois  chaque jour_

_moi :euh tout ça pour moi   de la part de mes amis famille_

_okiya : il  plus  que amis et ta famille il aussi de la part de tes fans de tes admirateur de ton école   des associations de tout les pays des gens   qui son inconnu qu on été touché par ton histoire conan edogawa   avec moury san_

_moi  euh ar je ne pensais pas je suis devenu si célèbre comme ça  comme un enfant star ça me fais sentir bizarre d'un coup_

_kids : war   tu es  la super  star  kids dans tout le pays  c'est cool_

_ayumi  désigner  kids  prêt de moi :  ale  tu es qui toi_

_kids  présentation     à la  kaito  magic: ohayo les DJ je suis   tomoyuchi   je suis son frère_

_moi  : les amis  prof  okiya nissan je voudrais  vous dire  papa pour ma sécurité  je serais dans une  nouvelle école  t aussi  je vais déménager_

_ayumi  un ton triste : tu va  repartir à l'étranger on plus être amis_

_moi : non ayumi  chan ne soit pas  triste je demenage et changer  d'école de maison mes parents  mon promis  on restera  habiter au japon  que je pourrais vous voir  vous etes mes meilleur amis  on ira camper ensemble on  se reverra  peut être pour les vacances ensemble   il on acheté une maison   pour j'habite  peut être  je resterais sur Tokyo  pour l'instant je peut rien dire   je ne sais pas plus demo  j'ai décider   de changer  de nom  j'aime pas du tout  le surnom de shinagami   alors   s je dois intégrer une nouvelle école  je serais pas detective  j'ai plus droit  de jouer detective   meme ci je ne suis plus à l'école teitan on reste amis  mais promettez moi de rien dire sur mon identité à_ _personne ça reste entre nous_

_ayumi: moi je promet  je  garde secret parce que je veut  voir mon meilleur ami_

_misturiko : moi aussi  je ne dirais rien à personne je vais garde secret_

_heiji : dire quoi à qui   secret entre amis reste secret_

_tatsuya :   moi je suis ton ami je  ne dit pas tes secret comme certain  enfant font_

_ai :  c'est pas moi qui irais dire un secret  de edogawa_

_kids : nicha tu quoi c'est une bonne de leur dire  tu es pas censé leur  dire  c'est la règles_

_moi : e  sais  nichan je ne doit rien dire pour ma sécurité mais c'est mes meilleur amis j'ai confiance en eux si je dois rester vivre au japon j'aimerais   pour voir mes amis et puis  si il save   il s'habiturons de m’appeler  maintenant daichi  plutôt  conan quand il me verront_

_ayumi : daichi  c'est kawaii_

_tastuya :  daichi c'est ton nouveau nom  conan kun_

_moi  :  oui   tastuya kun  je suis   daichi sakura maintenant  mon  prénom  est daichi   mon nom de famille est sakura_

_misturiko: à quelle école tu va aller_

_moi : je ne sais pas   tout ce que je sais   je déménage à ma sorti d'ici je ne sais pas ou   et quand    mais   je sortirais  comme daichi sakura   je viendrais voir mon parrain  peut être je vous verrais_

_kids : nichan  sera  aussi sur le jeux et réseau sociaux que vous communiquer   vous pourrez  aussi voir nichan par web cam  si nichan dit vous etes ces meilleur amis  je vous conseille de pas trahir nichan il vous fais confiance personne doit savoir  sa nouvelle identité surtout les journaliste on à pas droit de leur parler_

_ayumi : moi je  te promet conan kun je  vais garde secret ton identité  en plus   je trouve daichi  kun c'est kawaii comme prénom  qui aussi kawaii  que toi  te va bien  te fias plus kawaii_

_moi je me suis senti rougir : euh  aligata  ayumi chan dire les amis déposer  tout sur la  table je regarderais plus tard_

_tastuya : daichi kun  je peut signer ton bras_

_moi je regarde mon bras plâtré : euh je sais pas si j’ai droit_

_kids  : ou tu as droit e faire signer  j'ai demande ne il ma dit quand  to plâtre sera sec   je pourrais signer_

_moi : euh   haibara san   tu peut  voir si c'es sec  pour vous signé tous mon plâtre_

_ai   venu voir mon plâtre   ouais c'est bien sec  et dur   tu aura pour combien de temps  cette fois ci_

_heiji : il à quoi ton bras  daichi kun_

_moi: sensei ma dit  je dois  le garder pendant 2/3 semaines  ou  mois tout dépend de la cicatrisation j'ai une fracture  de mon  bras   après quand il sera guéris je ferais rééducation je voudrais    demander prof  vous avez mes affaire  j'ai   eu chez  ra_

_agasa  :oui il sont chez moi_

_moi :  ne les gardez as  jette les brûler  ceux qui sont utiliser   vous pouvez donner les trucs  neuf  pas abîmer   mes  jouets     jeux  à l'orphelinat   ou aux enfant  à l’hôpital   faite  en  ce que voulez   les amis  si vous trouver  un truc dans mes affaire garder les si il vous plait moi je en veut plus rien    qui me rappelle  ma vie de conan edogawa je veut  plus  rien qui  me  lie   à de souvenir   toutes mes affaire  comme conan  prof  si vous plait ne les garder pas chez vous ça  fera que vous attirer des problème  problème_

_agasa :  comme tu veut   daichi un si tu es vraiment sur  de toi   de vouloir tout  débarrasser_

_kids :  de toute façon prof les parents  on  dit il va tout racheter tout   neuf  vetement   école  jouet  en deux   pour nichan ne fais pas de cauchemar ça sert à rien on garde    ce qui est conan  alors  que  daichi va voir des nouveau  trucs d’ailleurs pour changer les idée de nichan  l'aider voir   ce qui  il  à reçu  de tut ces cadeau  par exemple l qui dans le panier   tu tiens ayumi chan_

_ayumi  regarde  son panier  : moi  dans le panier il à des fleur des fruits des paquets de biscuits  des jus de fruit  des livres  pour enfants   des jouets pour garçon une cartes  je vois pas ce qui écrit_

_moi  : sukke il en à des chose dans ce panier_

_okiya : tes fan on  du composé le panier de bon rétablissement   pour toi   sachant  tu  es un enfant il on du penser de t'offrir  ce qui fera plaisir   pour un enfant_

_moi  :soka  nichan   les amis   vous pouvez  aider prendre les carte  le mettre sur  la table pour  moi les autres truc on peut  trier  les comme   ci on va camper  les livres    et truc   divers sur la table  les   jus de fruit  et  des truc qui va dans le mini frigo réunir les biscuit  gâteau  compagnie  dans une boite par catégorie   vous  pouvez m'aider à faire_

_les DJ  : hai  avec plaisir  daichi kun_

_kids : ok  je vais t'aider  arranger tout nichan ne t’inquiète pas_

_moi : aligata les amis aligata nichan_

_kids  : yosh   il est l'heure de organiser tout ces cadeau  carte dessin  compagnie pour nichan puisse  être sourire_

_plus tard    les enfants après avoir aider    à arranger les cadeau  et compagnie   sont reparti avec le prof et mon frère  qui avis  prévu de faire un peu shopping pour  notre plan   je lisait des cartes  okassa otossa  lupin  sont  arrivé  juste après  la  pseudo bénévole apporte  uen livraison ou elle à glisser un  colis_

_moi je lis une carte  de jeune fille   : cher kawaii conan kun tu es si mignon avec tes jolie yeux bleu   je trouve que tu as pas beaucoup de chance alors je te souhaite un millier  de  bonne chance   et de bonne chose   soit revenir pour toi kawaii conan kun j’espère tu aimera  ces petit cadeau  qui te porterons chance pour ton avenir  je suis une fan   de toi  on dit tu aime le foot alors   je  t'es acheter   des meilleures place de foot  pour Tokyo Spirit tu peut aller  avec qui tu veut  quand tu veut   ps  moi aussi je suis  une fan de foot  soyons  un jour amis   entre fan  de  Tokyo Spirit gros bisou  et plein de chance   pour  te faire heureux  de meilleur vie  ayami fan de foot_

_moi  je rougi  sourit à l'idée  de voir un match de foot : cool  aligata  ayami oneesan  pour les   4 place de foot    en plus   dans les meilleur meilleure place trop cool aligata ayami oneesan  je  demanderais  à nichan de lui envoyer   uen carte de remerciement_

_la  bénévole   entre avec   un chariot de i  et sachet :  tadaima_

_moi :   euh okaeri  obassa  vous etes qui obassa c'est quoi tout ça_

_la bénévole  : je suis  lena  yotomi  une bénévole de l'association  des   des amis  des enfants de l’hôpital   mon association et moi on  apporte  on viens proposer nos service pour divertir les enfant  les aider réaliser leur rêves  avec sourire  je suppose tu es_ _conan kun_

_moi : oui lena obassa   c'est quoi  tout ce que vous avez apporte   c'est pur moi_

_la bénévole  : oui  tout ce que je viens  d'emmener pour toi   c'est  des cadeau  de la part de tout l'association  des amis enfants de l’hôpital et  des  clients à nous il trouve tous que tu es trés kawaii  qui nous demander de te les  donner en cadeau pour te souhaiter   bonne rétablissement   bon courage  bonne chance    de guérir de garder sourire_

_moi  p ohé ohé j'ai mis conan plus célébré que shinichi  en dirais  j'ai augmenter la cote de conan avec cette histoire encore plus   pourtant cette obassa me semble bizarre je serais  prudent  : sukke  tout cela est pour moi c'est fantastique  alors aligata lena oneesan vous  pouvez dire  aligata à tout vos  client  et votre association   que ça me fais plaisir il on penser à moi  de ma part   vous pouvez les mètres sur la table  ou dans le coin  pour moi si vous plait lena oneesan   je les ouvrirais tout à l'heure j’ai deja   plein  de cadeau à ouvrir_

_la bénévole  se diriger ver la table du coin avec son chariot:  bien sur  kawaii conan  kun je vais les  mettre sur la table pour  toi_

_8 min plus tard_

_la bénévole   à fini de placer les cadeau   puis parti   : conan  kun  j’ai rager sur la table pour toi   bon je te souhaite  de  avoir  beaucoup de bonheur   du bon courage   que tu soit guérir vite pour ouvrir   tout ces cadeau   je dois   aller j’ai d’autre livraison à faire mais je repassais un autre jour  peut être  on fera des activité ensemble_

_moi :   aligata lena oneesan    dite à vos client  et à votre association  aligata  de ma part  que ça ma fais plaisir_

_min plus tard_

_moi je lis une carte d'un  femme  rougissant : ça c'est signer une obassa   pff pourquoi les carte des filles  marque tous kawaii  conan kun_

_maman qui entre   aussi charge que le prof   avec papa lupin  autant  charger  : ça  c'est parce que tu es trop kawaii mon ange  on peut  dire tu es pas kawaii   tu es trés kawaii_

_m oi   je me suis senti rougi: euh okassa  otossa pourquoi vous avez tous  des truc charger_

_papa    : ton fan club   envoyer   à l’hôpital  des    livraison sur toi que on àt ton  das ta nouvelle chambre ici_

_moi  : encore_

_maman :pourquoi encore mon ange ça ne fais pas plaisir de voir   tout ces  cadeau pour toit_

_moi : si  okassa ça me fais plaisir je suis un seul bras   le prof  les DJ  okiya nissan ma emmener  des  trucs il à une bénévole de une association viens  de  m'apporte tout ces colis la bas   ces  colis cadeau dans le coin  ça m'en fais des truc  de cadeau  de mes fans à  ouvrir   avec un seul bras    vous etes encore chargé    je pensais pas avoir   autant  célébrité comme enfant okassa_

_maman :  difficile  de  pas   être  fin de mon ange  tu es aussi populaire que ton ppa_

_papa : beaucoup plus que moi   crois oi  m fils tu es pas fini de voir des livraison pour toi   de tes fan  pour ton séjour à l’hôpital grâce au journaliste qui fais de toi un enfant  star  crime un héros  de l'enfant  justicier dé  la première fois  tu es entre à l’hôpital   avec l'affaire  conan edogawa  contre moury_

_moi :ben  je me passerais bien de réputation de shinagami      okassa otossa  je veut m'appeler daichi sakura_

_maman :  on sait mon ange daichi sakura  un trés beau nom  pour un ange kawaii comme toi_

_moi : comment    vous savez je vous rien dit_

_maman  : yusako dit lui_

_moi : dire quoi papa_

_papa:  que   avec maman on à  décider de vous laisser   vivre à Tokyo  ton frère et toi avec  un nouveau tuteur   sous l'identité de daichi  et tomoyuchi sakura our ta sécurité  et   ta couverture   avec u allié  quelque temps  qui veiller sur vous le temps  on  fais les chose se calme  on va s'organise pour toi  on  à des chose à régler pour nous    pendant tu  en voix de guerison_

_moi : c'est  vrai avec qui je vais vivre_

_lupin : avec moi    tomoyuchi et toi  vous allez habiter avec moi chez moi tes parents   on même visiter chez moi  avec un quartier comme le mien tu sera en sécurité et    bien  avec ton frère on à aussi  mis  des accord   je serais tuteur pour vous_

_moi : c'est euh  cool   de rester  à Tokyo   avec  lupin san demo ça  sera quoi    son rôle de_ _couverture_

_maman  :  lupin  kun va rester le rôle que tu lui à donner  ton papa de couverture_

_papa : ne crois pas   il aura  tout les droit lupin kun  veillera sur vous  il aura  pas tout les droit sur toi et  ton frère je reste ton père  le seul à décider  pour vous il aura  des responsabilité  à veiller sur vous  on  surveillera  de prêt votre éducation  et votre santé   obligation pour vous  et pour lui   on surveillera  l'école teitan  on  va  te_ _désinscrire t'inscrire dan uen nouvelle école avec ton frère   ne crois pas que tu  manquera  sans raison à ta sort i dé que sensei donne permission vous irez à l'école_

_moi  p je savais que tu dirais otossa : vous aller pas me mettre en pension_

_maman : non mon ange on  va t'inscrire au primaire Hogara  tu sera en 3 années j’ai regarder le programme  je suis sur il vous plaira  c'est une école moderne et   traditionnelle  et trés intéressante comme enseignement parfais pour vous apprendre de bonne chose il est ou ton frère  il à dit il sera avec oi_

_moi p la façon okassa dit ça j'ose pas imaginer ce je suis à faire l'école j’espère  c'est pas un programme ennuyeux  : en mission il  allé  au centre commercial  avec le prof  et les dj   lupin san    nichan veut savoir si tu as permis_

_lupin : oui j'ai mon permis depuis trois ans    d’ailleurs je pensai allé m'acheter une voiture plus tard_

_moi  : ben nichan dit   il à une voiture  que kaito nichan  à eu en héritage  que si tu as pas de voiture  il   veut bien te la donner  il en à pas besoin_

_lupin  : euh non merci je prefere m'acheter  ma voiture   je sais deja quelle modèle  je veut   d’ailleurs  je voulais prépare  votre chambre   je voulais savoir voulez uen couleur  ou un décor  spécial_

_moi  :  est ce que  on aura chacun  la chambre_

_maman  : vous partagerez la chambre_

_moi  chuchoter je préférais être seul   dans ma chambre_

_papa:    dis don toi  n’exagère pas non plus daichi    vous etes  des jumeau de  8 ans    vous pouvez partager  la chambre  et vous mettre d'accord  ensemble  sur votre décor_

_moi  :  ben   nichan veut être acteur il ma dit   que si on  doit partage la chambre on  veut  avoir une chambre de couleur d'aventure super héros vert bleu violet  blanc   les meuble assorti au décor que  nos lits  soit  prêt des étoile comme les super héros un truc  de ce genre_

_maman : je vois l'idée  de votre chambre vous serez surpris de voir  votre chambre   qui vous fera plaisir à tu les deux_

_moi   :okassa tu dit ça comme ci tu  va faire la chambre_

_lupin: ta maman  à demander  de m'aider à me   préparer   pour  vous accueillir il veule   savoir  vous grandissez  dans une maison en sécurité  pendant tu es à l’hôpital je vais tout faire pour vous soyez sécurité   chez moi  pas meme un kidnappeur serais entrer pour vous kidnapper avec une bonne sécurité_

_moi p je vois  je me disais bien  otossa il me laisserais pas à Tokyo sans raison  il on forcément un mais  avec eux :okassa  ototssa   lupin san  vous pouvez pas   m'aider à trier tout  ces  cadeau    et   carte  je me demande si ma chambre de l’hôpital  sera  assez grande  pour tu les cadeau de mes fan_

_maman : tu sais  mon ange  on va t'aider   il aura des chose on va ramener à la maison pour toi   on mettra dans ta nouvelle chambre_

_papa  :  c'est ben rare de voir tu intesse à ourir des cadeau_

_moi : j’ai juste pas envie de voir   effrayant je le vois deja  beaucoup en dormant  alors quand je suis réveillée  mes image nichan   dit si j'ouvre  les cadeau que  que je ne pense  pas à ces image effrayant  e vois  quand je dort  je veut  savoir  ce que  on donné    ne okassa une   oneesann fan de foot ma donner ces place foot il à pas de date  je me demandais si il on vrai_

_maman regarder les billets  :    oh c'est des meilleure place  de Tokyo Spirit    ton équipe préférer_

_papa  regarder un billet :   vu l'emplacement  des place  indiqué  c'est  des place   dans les tribune VIP elle sont vrai et valable  jusque  à la fin de l’année_

_lupin :   daichi  kun tu es un VIP  pour voir le Tokyo Spirit  tu en as la de la chance tu sais avec qui tu va aller   voir   un matche de foot_

_moi : euh peut être avec nichan  ou mes meilleur amis    j'ai plein  de meilleur amis  je ne sais pas lequel choisir 4 place  c'est   pas beaucoup  je voudrais pas faire  de la jalousie  entre mes amis_

_papa : tu as encore temps de réfléchir   tu peut  aller    après ta sorti de l’hôpital d'ici la   tu aura eu temps de choisir  avec qui tu va aller voir  le match de foot_

_plus tard  kids revenue avec des paquet de shopping: tadaima  nichan_

_moile saprents   lupin : okaeri  tomo_

_ids    regarde la chambre de cadeau :encore des cadeau tu es super cool   nichan tu es aussi pop   que ça_

_moi  j'ouvredes paquet de cadeau :uipapa à dit  mon fan club en voir  à l'hoptal beika  pour moi tout ces cadeau  et  colis c'est que le commencement tu as trouver tout_

_kids   déposer  le spaquet  apporter de cadeau  :oui tout    pour   notre paln lesdj on meêm  aider à troueral liste  il o dit il     fais des achat pour toi   il mon souler aec leur question_

_moi : bien venu au club   nichan  je t'avais dit  il poseron des questio_

_kids  : ben  je me doutais  il serais curieux mais à ce point al  c'est comme effrayant  j’ai eu impression   d'etre interroger comme un criminelle   tu en as eu des  cadeau de fan_

_moi j'ouvre  la boite   de la bénévole : ui la majorité c'est les filles et les obassa   marque toutes kawaii conan kun nichan tu peut l'ouvrir pour moi_

_j'arrive pas_

_kids   ouvrir le cadeau colis j'ai dans les  main :oh  nichan c'est  de la collection de pokeball    de la nourriture pokemon   des médicament pokemon  trop la chance  tu as eu  de   souvenir  pokemon  des  truc de Pokemon_

_moi  j’ai trouver un  boite il à un sorte d’œuf :  ale de  cadeau de pokemon  c'est quoi  ce truc  il à l’air lourd_

_kids pris la boite  d’œuf il ouvrit   : sukke  c'est un œuf pokemon  il à une carte  sur le boitier_

_maman: un œuf pokemon qui cache un  nouvelle ami surprise pour toi j'ai impression celui qui ta envoyer  cet œuf  est une de tes fan   qui voulais te donner un ami    car  les pokemon sont de bon amis  fidèle   qui veille sur les enfants qui aime l'aventure comme toi_

_kids  : je me demande quel pokemon tu aura   tu voudrais quel pokemon  nichan_

_moi : ben je ne sais pas peut  etre  pikachu tu   fan de poemon tu sais   quel poekmon i à l'interieur_

_kids  examiner l’œuf  : non  je ne sais pas  qui  serais ce Pokemon c'est  sur il à un pokemon  dedans il  fais du bruit mais   vu il est bleu et jaune  sera  peut être un pokemon  jaune  bleu il à plus de 700 Pokemon répertorié   je en connais pas tout ces pokemon j'ai entendu dire  on découvre des nouvelles espèce de pokemon   tout les jours  peut être un œuf de pokemon rare  que on ta donner_

_moi  :  ça m'étonnerais j'ai un okemo rare_


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapitre  3 parti 2** _

_**** _

_pendant  on  parle et ouvert les cadeau mon œuf pokemon c'est mis à craquer  il ma donner un pokemon rare   en plus  de couleur rare_

_moi   je tiens  l’œuf   en observant  : nichan que dit la carte_

_kids   lis la carte   du boitier : cher kawaii conan kun   je trouve  tu es  kawaii  petit garçon  qui semble  pas avoir beaucoup de chance    comme toi   j’ai connu   un ami   à une histoire triste  voici pour toi    un ami   qui  je souhaite  pour toi il sera te rendre  heureux   car  ce pokemon est  dans la catégorie pokemon bonheur je sais     ce  que   c'est ivre dans une enfance difficile   la majorité de  tes souffrance   je les connu  il à longtemps   puis un jour un pokemon  rencontre au hasard ma sauve  je les   souvent  traiter comme   un ami est devenu mon ami  j'ai appris tu aime l'aventure   je te les choisit  un œuf  de pokemon  parmi mes pokemon pour tu puisse aimer l'aventure avec un ami fidèle   qui serais   te rendre sourire   qui sera une merveilleux compagnon pour tes aventure je vous souhaite à tout les deux beaucoup de bonheur d'aventure être comme  moi  être les meilleur amis de l'aventure   beaucoup de chance de faire plein  amis des pokemon signe  les pokemon   amis pour la vie du bonheur_

_moi :  hein  il à pas de nom_

_kids  :non    juste  amis   des pokemon pour la vie du bonheur entourer de tas de dessin  de pokemon  mignon  joyeux_

_papa : montre moi cette carte  tomo_

_kids  :donnez à papa  la carte  : voici  la carte  pokemon_

_papa :cette carte  il à été fait sur un ordinateur  vu le style  ça ressemble à une personne de sexe féminin  tu as bien du succès auprès des dames  daichi_

_maman : une femme  qui est   vouloir rester anonyme  fan de  mon daichi   qui lui offre un ami spécial qui lui sera fidèle quand il naîtra  pour vivre de belle aventure   avec son frère tomo_

_kids  : nichan si tu parlais à l’œuf  pour  il sache  que tu veut être son ami  comme ça il  sera   ton pokemon officiel_

_moi  j'ai hésité    en  caressant l’œuf  le serrant  contre moi en fessant attention de pas me blesser ni blesser l’œuf je peut sentir il bouge il est vivant :  je ne sais pas  qui tu sera  comme pokemon   jolie œuf mais  moi je m'appelle daichi  sakura  j'ai 8 ans   celle  qui ma donné pour cadeau   toi jolie œuf veut tu soit mon pokemon  moi je ne suis pas trop expert pokemon je suis débutant pokemon  mais je veut on soit ami  peut être quand  tu  naîtra  on sera  vivre des aventure  ensemble avec  ma famille  okassa  otossa  mes  deux frère l'un de mes  frère est mon  jumeau tomoyuchi il à 8 ans  l'autre est mon grand frère  Yasuyo lui il est grand il  est  cool   parfois nichan est  trés trés  nichan  compliqué  à dire sur lui  mais  il est  mon grand nichan j'ai aussi plein d'amis  assez particulier  il sont gentille mais trop energie pour moi    parfois  je peut pas suivre  il sont  si energie  que on peut dire  ce son  des amis  energie  il adore l'aventure_

_kids : l’œuf pokemon   de nichan  moi c'est tomo tu voit mon nichan   il à besoin  d'ami   cool   qui  aime l'aventure qui saura  le faire sourire je suis sur tu sera     un pokemon parfait pour faire nichan sourire_

_moi:  hé  tomo   nichan  pourquoi  tu as dit ça_

_kids amuser :  parce que que  mon frère jumeau à besoin d'amis  qui adore l'aventure   comme toi qui sera  te faire joyeux tu savais  les pokemon sont d'amis   sont joyeux  fidèle gentille mignon  il seront aussi veiller sur toi  te protéger tiens regarde ton  œuf  brille_

_moi  je regarde surpris l’œuf  : est ce que il va bien  cet œuf_

_papa :je suis sur ton nouvel ami   est entrain de naître_

_maman :on dit un œuf  pokemon qui brille signifie il va éclore_

_kids : ce qui veut dire tu  va savoir  c'est quel pokemon qui sera ton ami_

_nouveau né pokemon  sorti  entière eme  de son  œuf les yeux fermer  doucement : riolu  après avoir les yeux ouvert me regarder riolu  riolu riolu_

_moi : riolu tu  es kawaii  riolu  pourquoi il est jaune_

_kids : sukke trop cool nichan  tu as un  des pokemon trés rare  avoir  comme ami  un  riolu   plus un riolu de couleur  extra rare d'habitude les riolu sont de couleur  de bleu   riolu  évoluera  en lucario lucario  est un pokemon super  puissant  et fidèle lucario  et riolu peut lire les aura des gens  donne lui un prenom à ton pokemon pour  faire votre amitié  à vie_

_moi   : riolu  lui  c'est  mon jumeau  tomoyuchi   apparemment il est_ _un  vrai connaisseur  mon nichan sur les pokemon  riolu tu veut je te donne un nom tu veut  on oit ami_

_riolu me regarder   ma sourit  signe  de oui: rio   riolu_

_maman   fais  un bouquet   de fleur dans un vs  : mon dai  tu sais tu  peut  lui donner un nom si tu veut c'est ton riolu  c'est ton cadeau   pour toi   tu as droit   de  lui donner un nom à ton nouvel ami_

_moi je regarder riolu  je le  caresse ce qui semble adorer   mes caresse  : riolu  tu es  à peine né  tu brille deja  tu  as un jolie sourire  nichan à dit quand tu as évoluer tu deviens lucario   tu es mon riolu   je vais t'appeler  loukichi  tu  as  une jolie couleur pour  un_ _louveteau tu es mignon  comme pokemon  loukichi   te va bien mon riolu_

_riolu  adore ce surnom: rio riolu_

_kids  noter sur une feuille  : nichan  comment tu va écrire  loukichi_

_moi  :euh  loukichi  l o u k i c h i ou  l u k i c h i  dit neechan    la nourriture pokemon  tu crois c'est pour riolu_

_kids regarde    la nourriture pokemon   dans le colis  :  oui  il à  6 Boite  de  nourriture de pokemon combat   4  normal  il  pou chaque catégorie de pokemon la nourriture poke combat doit être pour riolu  tu as tout a gamme de pokemon mobile je me  demande   si il à  d'autre pokemon dans ces collection pokeball pourquoi tu as tout la collection de pokeball_

_moi  :  je ne sais pas si il à d'autres  pokemon   demo  riolu doit avoir faim   il viens de naître  il à pas  un moyen pour lui donner à manger_

_lupin   : on peut lui prêter  une des assiette en plastique en attendant tu as  ce qui faut pour ton riolu_

_moi : euh oui  loukichi  pour aujourd’hui   on  va   contenter  de  une assiette  dit nichan  tu crois  il faut quoi  pour mon pokemon puisse manger d'autre matériel_

_kids :   ce qui faudrait   c'est un bol  deux compartiment   tu personnalise  j’ai une idée demain je t'aiderai   à te procurer de  quoi t'occuper de loukichi_

_moi : aligata  nichan  demo   toit tu as  pas de pokemon_

_kids  :  ne t’inquiète pas pour moi  nichan il est vrai pour l'instant je n'est pas de pokemon mais j'ai mes oiseau  il sont mes meilleur  amis   mais je sais  deja quel pokemon je vais  me procurer  quand tu sera sorti on entraînera nos pokemon ensemble   pour vivre e l'aventure ensemble  les pokemon toi et moi  dac nichan_

_moi :  dac nichan_

_maman :  que vous etes kawaii les jumeau  futur aventurier pokemon que diriez vus une photo  d pr inaugurer  votre aventure  le juemeaux sakura_

_moi  : non  pas   à l’hôpital okassa   le décor est nul   pour une photo_

_kids : nichan il  à raison il faut un vrai décor de aventurier de jolie décor  pour une belle  photo d'aventurier  ici  c'est nul   comme décor  en plus ça pu l’hôpital_

_papa : e gros yuki  nos jumeau  ils veule une phot s  dîner d'aventurier      comme dans al nature_

_lupin  :pourquoi pas  dans  le jardin   il passé  jolie     sous  la neige_

_moi:  euh non pas la neige_

_kids  : le décor c'est trop blanc   je sais   une photo   de nous en camping sous les étoile avec nos pokemon sera parfais_

_moi  :  à la montagne    ou à la mer il a une belle vue    on peut voir les étoile_

_kids  : cool  ira  camper  sous les étoile avec nos pokemon    on fera une jolie aventure  ensemble nichan_

_moi: ok nichan_

_10 jours plus tard  j'ai enfin  quitter l’hôpital je vais dans ma nouvelle maison   habiter  avec lupin san et mon frère  mon nouveau ami  pokemon riolu  j'ai baptisé loukichi  avec mes parents je  suis en route pour ma nouvelle résidence je suis tout juste  sorti de l’hôpital  d’ailleurs  je me demande ce que devenu nichan   quand papa lui à parler  de l'école  il est pas venu depuis une semaine me voir  avant   il était  venir    tout les jours   toute la journée jusque à la  fin  des visite  je crois papa lui fais peur pour il disparaît comme ça    ben je ne serais pas surpris il prefere  de pas venir   à l’hôpital vu les parents    sont  venu  chaque jour  me voir  je sppose il sait papa  le surveillera pour  ce qui  est école    papa  sujet  sur ce qui est l'école il ne plaisante pas_

_vendredi  dans   les 15 h    dans la voiture direction mon nouveau chez moi_

_moi : okassa  ou  je vais habiter c'est  quoi mon adresse_

_maman   regarde  le papier  de l'adresse  : alors mon ange   ta nouvelle  adresse  sera la résidence le n°317  du quartier ueno_

_moi  : hein   mais c'est  une ville pourri il y à rien la bas  'est comme en pleine campagne_

_papa : ne juge pas un quartier sans la connaitre   shin chan_

_moi  : il à quoi la bas_

_maman :la   ou  tu va habiter fais parti  de tout nouveau quartier  sécurité  de résidence   c'est en plus  bien desservi    il à une boulangerie  une  pharmacie   un combini n restaurant  ou un café   un fleuriste un park pour jouer  c'est à peu prêt moins  d'une heure  de ton école    il  aussi une station  de métro   des arret de bus quelle boutiques    un   poste    de police  du quartier qui font des ronde  au moins tout les  heures  en plus l à un jardin_

_papa :pirate  de bus   l'école hogara  à  son transport     d’élèves   il ramasse leur élèves   maman  vous à inscrit   en   transport  d’élèves  à la cantine    et  activité   sportif_

_maman : je ne pas encore fais  mais je vais faire dé shin aura autorisation   de  aller à l'école  tomo   doit choisir une activité   de l'équipe de sport  il veut  faire     j'ignore ce qui veut  faire  mais je crois il veut faire karaté_

_papa : bagarreur comme il est   je me demande  si  c'est une bonne idée  de lui faire choisir  le karaté_

_maman : il choisit celui qui lui plait et to shin tu veut  e t'inscrit au foot_

_moi :non okassa je veut pas    aller dans  ces  option  surtout les vestiaire avec les garçon il vont se moquer de moi  je veut pas on se moque de moi je n'ai_ _pas  droit de faire du sport  okassa_

_maman   : bon verra quand tu sera guerri  si tu peut aller en sport peut être pour la prochaine rentré  en attendant   on arrive  dans ta nouvelle maison    on est pas loin_

_moi   je regarde:  c'est lupin san_

_papa mis son clignotant   c'est la maison  qui à du jaune   du  rouge  et  du blanc  crois moi contrairement la première fois on venu  il à tout repeint  rénover   à sa façon tu  risque rien avec   ce   système il installer_

_moi :p on verra   : je ne vois pas  qui sera    dire   manique sécurité   que ceux je connais   de tu façon_

_plusieurs min plus tard   à ma  nouvelle   résidence_

_maman  moi  entrer avant papa : tadaima_

_kids  kiddy lupin mon  grand frère: okaeri_

_kids  heureux d eme voir  :  yo nichan   c'est cool tu sot plus à l’hôpital  ça te dit on fais un combat pokemon_

_moi  :combat pokemon maintenant  est ce que tu as  un pokemon   nicha_

_kids    à super ball : oui il est un  super pokemon comme j'aime   j'ai attraper    il est ou ton loukichi  pour je le présente à loukichi_

_moi   je montre  ma  luxe ball ici   mais ou  en fais le combat pokemon     nichan_

_kids :luxe ball   en voila un pokemon    luxe_

_mon frère:_ _alors c'est vrai  tu as un pokemon_

_lupin  : les jumeaux voulez faire combat pokemon   ne le faite  pas  à l’intérieur  vous pouvez aller dans le jardin  vous aurez de la place_

_maman  :   du calme  les  aventurier pokemon  shin doit d'abord s’installer et visiter votre nouveau  chez vous shin viens enlever   tes affaire d'hiver_

_moi j’obéis  aider de okassa   pour enlever mes affaire d'hiver: hai okassa_

_kids   : on  est deja en mars  plus que  mois prochain on sera palus avec nos affaire d'hiver_

_mon frère  :  tiens  c'est aussi anniversaire de papa   mois prochain   nichan  tu ne l'oublis pas_

_moi  :  j'avais oublier l'anniversaire de   papa est né  en avril   okassa  tu as prévu quoi pour papa_

_maman : cette année pense faire un bal ou une croisière mon  kenitomo  sera  avec nous cette année  je eme demande si je vais organiser une croisière cette_ _année_

_kids: non pas les croisière je le mal de mer  vous pourrez pas   nous laisser lui organiser  cette année   ça serais   pas à nous de faire un anniversaire surprise_

_mon frère: c'est vrai okassa c’est toujours toi  qui lui organise  tu pourrais demander à_ _les nichans de  lui faire ça occupera  shin_ _vu il est pas à ''école_

_moi :  moi organise  la fête anniversaire d'oto  je ne suis pas  sur c'est une bonne idée  en plus papa  il est difficile de faire une sans il  découvre_

_maman  : bien sur c'est une bonne idée  tes frère et toi  à trois pourrais  bien réussir à  le surprendre votre papa je sais tu peut arriver   tu  peut lu organiser un anniversaire  j’ai confiance en vous trois  les génie mes   fils    ensemble  papa  sera   surpris en plus il doit  s'attendre je lui prépare un anniversaire  donc  il ne sera pas  cet années serons ces fils  qui ferons  une anniversaire  puis ton  grand frère à raison pour oublier les mauvaise chose du passé  ça va t'occuper  te changer les idée  de travailler un projet_

_kids : je t'aiderais nichan  surprendre_

_mon grand frère :moi aussi  entre nous j'ai envie de voir sa tete  quand il  sera   surpris  de notre surprise_

_moi  d'accord  okassa   je veut bien essayer de le surprendre_

_maman   : je suis ravi de voir  sa tete cette année  j’imagine deja  ça tete  il sera   faire  en voyant  ça_

_papa  qui viens d'entre r avec mes sac et   d’autre truc: tadaima   quelle   yuki tu parle  de qui_

_maman :  de shin  la tete il va faire pour  voir leur chambre   Arsène kun si tu leur montrait leur chambre aux jumeau_

_lupin  monter à l'étage  : ok yukiko san venez avec moi les jumeaux  je vais vous monter  votre chambre_

_moi et kids  : hai lupin san_

_kids  suivit lupin   et moi  :cool enfin e vais voir notre chambre_

_moi :enfin nichan tu as pas  vu la chambre   tu dormais aps ici_

_kids   :  non   je dormais  chez le prof   je profitais pour travailler des projet je te parlerais plus tard   il avais des travail lupin san insister je découvre en meme temps que toi   notre chambre  bien je suis deja venu visiter  mais la  chambre fus le seul endroit j'ai pas eu accédés  mais je suis impatient découvrir votre chambre_

_lupin  ouvrit notre chambre  : alors   voici votre chambre les jumeaux  c'est ici vous dormirez vous etes bienvenu   dans votre chambre_

_moi kids   nous somme entrer   déjà on impressionner notre chambre est un vrai décor d'aventurier   mélangé   héroïque  et pokemon au couleur des aventurer  dans un camping sous les étoile  entre ami   bizarrement les amis son déguisé  ma chambre  me plait je me sent deja en sécurité_

_moi et kids : sue     c'est beau_

_moi  :lupin san vous avez fais  le décor_

_lupin  : moi on votre maman  à fais entièrement le décor de votre chambre c'est même ma première fois je viens  voir votre chambre_

_kids :sukke okassa dessine bien  les personnage_

_moi : c'est pas okassa qui à fais  c'est yasu il est  bon en dessin_

_mon frère  : comment tu sait c'est moi qui à peint les personnage_

_moi   montrer la marque d fabrique de mon aîné  : à cause de ça tu le fais sur tout ce que tu créer  en plus c'est ton écriture    sur   mon prénom   daichi   il à que toit pour  faire    une une flamme à la place de point de i_

_mon grand frère à l'entré de notre chambre : j’ai pourtant fais  des effort pour tu ne me reconnais pas mon style j'ai tellement l'habitude faire ça    j'ai pas vu   que ça me trahis_

_kids  : c'est super cool   aligata  yasu nichan   pour ce jolie décor   il est super cool moi je l'adore_

_moi: j'aime beaucoup le décor nichan   ça change du décor   j'ai eu avant  comment   tu savais on voulais une chambre d'aventurier_

_mon grand frère désigné   kids :lui  il est fan  de jeu pirate  et super héros passe la journée à se déguisé    toi tu aime  l'aventure chasse au trésor  camper okassa ma dit       vous  voulez un décor  de style  aventurier  alors  j'ai fais un mélange pour donner une aventure unique pour mes cadets  puisse faire de jolie rêves   par contre  aménagement c'est okassa  moi j'ai juste peint les mur  ravi de voir mon décor vous plait_

_kids:  nichan on à une chambre super cool  rien que pour nous   tu trouve pas cool_

_moi :je me suis assit sur mon lit je toucher le drap j'observe partout : oui elle  est cool   le drap est tout doux les couleur de    la nature ça me fais  bizarre une jolie chambre  plein de couleur_

_kids :moi aussi   ça me fais bizarre mas  j’adore  ce décor  alors ça me fais sentir  dans mon quartier d'aventurier et on plus libre de vivre plein d'aventure_

_moi :     tu as raison nichan  c'est   cool de se sentir libre vivre des aventures_

 


	8. nouveau projets

**_chapitre_  ** **_4_ **

_plus tard avec mon frère dans la salle d'activité et jeux on à pas pu aller dans le jardin parce que il pleut mais pendant il pleut les adultes sont à leur occupation  mon jumeau tomoyuchi est ambition i comme okassa ce qui concerne les projet l parle de nouveau projet et d'idée il veut on fasse ensemble depuis notre premiere rencontre je voit mon jumeaux est portait version okassa protecteur et ambitieux très aventurier je me demande si je serais meme energie que lui  mais je sais depuis on est ensemble je commence me sentir moins seul  et en plus peu sécurité il m'aide changer les idées avec lupin san il se sont donné mission de me changer les idées  yasu mes parents sont reparti mais je sais il reviendront souvent je crois otossa  surtout programme de faire disparaître shinichi bientôt il faut juste il trouve un corps dans  les critère  de  jeune homme un peu ressemblant à moi  de 19 ans blanc brun yeux bleu de ma taille réelle à peu prêt entre  1 m 55/1 m/60 après les adieu  officiel de shinichi le corps serais incinérer  et disperser non je ne serais présent je refuse d'aller à mes propre adieu je refuse tout ce qui est schinichi  et conan aujourd’hui je suis  daichi sakura  jusque  à 2/5 ans_

_tomoyuchi manger le goûter regardante par la fenêtre: oh non il pleut je voulais on s'amuse  avec nos pokemon dans le jardin pourquoi il pleut_

_moi je sirote mon jus à la paille:pas grave nichan on va s'muser  à l’intérieur_

_mon frère on va_

_lupin vous alors vous pouvez vous amuser dans la salle activité et jeux les jumeau_

_mon frère et moi  :on à une salle de activité et jeux_

_lupin oui c'est la porte jaune à droite des toilette_

_yasuko : c'est meme l’idée d'okassa pour vous pussiez joue avec vos amis  et vos pokemons en toute_   _sécurité_

_maman: meme ci  c'est  une salle de jeux et activités les jours de beau temps  lupin kun vous fais   jouer dehors   je ne veut pas vous rester  jour de beau temps   à l’intérieur_

_moi je chuchote : je savais elle à dire ça_

_papa :de toute façon   on mis des règles  pour vous  dans  votre chambre dans la salle de bain  dans la salle des activité meme ci on sera pas toujours avec vous les règles quand tu était petit ne change pas  daichi comme maman à dit  tu  ne va pas rester trop souvent à l’intérieur le prof à dit il va vous organiser des camping avec  vos amis_

_yasuko : je serais aussi au camping   avec vous les nichan_

_lupin_   _:pareil pour moi_

_tomoyuchi: c'est quand le camping_

_papa: le prof vous dira  quand le prochain camping il attendais daichi soit sortit de_ _l’hôpital pour organiser le camping avec les enfants_

_moi p je pense  camper  je suis sur être mauvaise idée_

_tomoyuchi m’observer pris ma main : viens nichan on va  jouer dans la salle d'activité_

_moi je tien loukichi  puis monter dans ma chambre je crois je vais plutot dans ma chambre avec loukichi  j'ai un peu mal à la tete  avant il soit top  merci pour le goûter  monter dans ma chambre_

_kids  ma regarde sans intervenir  îl parle à sa  pokeball  avant de me suivre  chuchoter  j'aimerais tant  changer la malchance de nichan en chance  matte nichan attend moi  je viens avec toi ne me laisse pas tout seul avec les grand ennuyeux_

_papa :  pas de cascade  tomo_

_kids : hai hai je sais je risque punition ennuyeux  de toute façon je vais faire peinture pour l'école_

_lupin  : fais attention à la moquette tomo_

_kids : hai OK_

_dans la chambre je me suis couché sur mon lit  kids est une tete nerf :nichan qu'est que ta_

_kids  : rien à part je déteste voir les adultes  on me traite comme bébé avec fais pas ça fais pas ci_

_moi bienvenu au club  de vtu était ou la semaine dernière quand otossa parler de l'école_

_kids s'installe à une petite table avec des truc peinture :j'ai compris il me lécherais pas  avec ce sujet alors j'ai décider d'aller trouver un ami pokemon pour avoir Pokemon bn ceci tu va bien nichan_

_moi ;genki arrête de me demander ça pourquoi tu me demande ça  sans  arret tu me crois_

_kids  euh je te crois c'est juste j'ai eu impression quand papa parler de camping faire le camping avec les enfants tu es devenu ple j'ai penser_

_moi: je vais bien pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant  j'ai juste eu bêtise penser trop  pour malade tete je vais essayer dormir  pour faire partit  mal de tete_

_kids : tu sais'est si c'est phobie nocturne   qui t’inquiète on  peut dormir avec lumière  ça me dérange pas si ça peut'aider oublier l'enfer_

_moi: je me suis senti embarrasser   sans, regarder mon frère j'ai rougi  :euh comment tu sait j'ai  cette fichu_

_kids :j(ai entendu sensei dire okassa   et otossa  à l’hôpital tu aurais fais parfois crise et possible tu sois devenu phobie de noir qui te met  en crise dans ces cas la et suis pas triste je te promet personne va se moquer toi si il essaye je serais faire payer qui se moque toi  ya je les démonte avec mon karaté il verront qui tomoyuchi sakura personne embêté daichi_

_au risque de les démonter au karaté_

_moi: euh tomo nichan_

_kids : nais nichan tu veut quel chose_

_moi: bestuni_

_kids : n'es pas peur tu peut tout me dire ça reste entre toi moi peut sire secret de jumeau qu'est qui t’inquiète ne vi nichan_

_moi : qui dit je suis inquiet tomo nichan je ne suis pas inquiet_

_kids: à d'autre je lis tes  vrai émotions mieux que personne de plus tu tremble depuis ton arrivé tu as pas arrêté de soupirer  tes yeux montre tapeur  alors  n’essaye pas de me tromper en cas tu aurais oublier  je suis ton frère jumeau nichan_

_moi:effrayant tu es nichan_

_kids :pour te protéger oui je serais_

_moi :ça va j'ai compris  tu es protecteur  d'accord tu as gagné  ce qui m’inquiète c'est depuis je suis sorti de l’hôpital quand je suis dehors j'ai sentiment il viens  je ne sais pas vraiment  sur etre   en sécurité dehors il pourrais vouloir maman n'aime pas on reste   trop à l'interieur à la maison_

_kids :réfléchis je vois   tu te sent pas en sécurité à l’extérieur je peut comprendre  après l'enfer de torture on ta fais vivre  est ce que maman et sensei le save_

_moi je signe de non embarrassé: : ne leur dit pas je veut pas il inquiétante pour moi_

_kids croise les bras : je suis pas un traître comme ce connard mais je te promet de t'aider à trouver une solution pour  ton problème mais  pas sur tu reste pas découvert avec eux longtemps si tu es mis à jour tu va devoir leur dire la vérité il pourrais bien t'aider_

_moi je serre mon doudou:je sais bien mais j'ai pas envie de maman soit encore plus inquiet pour moi tout est de ma faute si j'avais pas suivit vodka  gin  m'aurais pas envoyer enfant rien  demes cauchemar j'ai senti la main de kids sur mon visage j'ai rougi tomo nichan_

_kids ma fais le regarde il essuyé mes larme:: je t'interdit parler comme ça tu es pas coupable  de l'enfer on ta fait  vivre le seul coupable st celui qui appuyer la détente  celui  qi jaloux de voir ton alent  apprécier ton coté justicier que lui bon à rien  il est loin de toi je suis la je veillerais sur toi jour et nuit je vais t'aider  à chaque fois tu aura besoin de moi c'est pas grave tu soit pas à l'aise dehorson trouvera bien un moyen de t'aider à te sentir sécurité à l'intérieur et à l’extérieur arrête de pleurer viens  changer les idée triste pour des idée pour le club on va faire pour l'école_

_moi le club j'ai deja mon club_

_kids : je sais bien  que tu as ton club mais tu ne sera pas à l'école avec eux il nous faut bien des amis à l'école pour avoir une vie normale pour te changer les idée_

_moi :je crois tu as raison dit tu es deja aller à l'école hogara  quand j'était pas la_

_kids : hogara c'est la nouvelle école   non moi je suis allé à haido primaire puis teitan primaire_

_moi teitan tu veut dire tu es inscrit dans mon ancien école_

_kids:j'y peut rien papa ma obliger venir à teitan je suis aller trois fois  puis je me suis casser j’avais pas envie d'aller à l'école_

_moi :papa va te démonter quan tu verra tu as séché les cours_

_kids :m'en fiche l'école est nul en plus il le sait il ma puni de mes jeux vidéo  d'autre truc  jusque à nouvelle ordre si ça tenais qu'moi je serais  jamais aller à teitan je resterais  à haido_

_moi: qu'est que ta contre teitan school_

_kids  : rien je prefere haido c'est tout_

_moi :demo si tues pas à aller à l'école tu es allé ou_

_kids  :  chercher mon ami pokemon et trouver  un endroit pour faire notre qg secret  pour jouer  super héros_

_moi : c'est qui ton pokemon nichan je peut le voir_

_kids :regarde sa pokeball je voulais te montrer dehors il aurai plus de place  mais d'accord  rouca viens rencontre  daichi mon frère jumeau_

_roucoul sorti de sa pokeball : roucool_

_moi : sukke kawaii  cool tomo nichan tu as ami un oiseau pokemon c'est une fille pourquoi il à un noeud sur la tete  comme le fille nichan_

_kids : oui c'est une fille tu sais je lis le nœud pou la différencier des pokemon mâle  qui va rejoindre mon équipe pokemon_

_moi:comment tu sais  c'est une fille quelle équipe pokemon tu parle_

_kids  : je l'es emmener au centre pokemon pour vérifier sa santé j'ai demander à l'infirmière pokemon si roucoul est un garçon elle ma dit c'est une fille je veut faire plein d'autre amis pokemon pour faire mon propre spectacle ou je serais acteur avec mes Pokemon on fera  des voyage on visitera   partout pour faire  les enfants sourie je veut faire un voyage Pokemon avec mes amis pokemon dans 2 ans si on est encore coincé enfant  viens avec moi nichan_

_moi : un voyage pokemon  c'est quoi_

_maman qui viens d'entre  avec un plateau: un voyage pokemon est une  façon d'initier les enfants  au sens des responsabilité de faire voir ce que va attendre d'eux quand il seront adulte  découvrir les métier  pour l'aider choisir son métier pourquoi vous parler de voyage pokemon,_

_kids: je veut faire un film avec des Pokemon si on voyage nichan et moi on sera faire de nouveaux amis pokemon  on fera plein de film de  spectacle avec les pokemon pour les enfants souris on visiterais  le japon_

_moi : meme ci  je veut venir papa il accepterais jamais on fais un tel voyage pour manquer l'école sans un diplôme_

_kids  : c'est nul l'école je m'en fiche des de diplôme moi je veut  faire mon voyage  pour être secteur si il nous aime vraiment il pas droit de nous empêcher  faire notre rêve puis pourquoi les adultes on droit de voyager  pour leur rêve et nous pas c’est pas juste_

_maman câliner kids qui rougit: tu as raison mon tomo chéri vous avez aussi droit de réaliser votre revenir papa ni moi à droit de vous empêcher de réaliser vos rêve  d'enfant tant que ça vous met pas en danger un voyage pokemon est bénéfique  pour vous apprenez des nouvelle chose_

_moi   okassa tu es pas contre un projets comme comme ça_

_maman : mon ange je veut mes jumeau heureux  si ça permet de faire de vous deux heureux en sécurité  loin du mauvais mondes des adultes   qui vous donnerais cauchemar que vous voyez le monde d'une meilleure façon  alors  oui je veut  vous aider à réaliser tout vos rêve meme ton papa ne peut pas  vous empêcher faire vos rêve pour vous soyez heureux et sécurité_

_kids : il à quoi dans le plateau okassa_

_maman :  ça c'est pour ton frère  dai pour ces  soin et médicament il doit  faire prendre  demain l'infirmière va venir faire deux fois par jour effectuer  tes soin_

_moi:_

_u/ne infirmière okassa je vais bien je suis plus à l’hôpital_

_maman ma fais un câlin  : je sais mon ange mais  tu as effectuer des opération tu es encore convalescent  sur beaucoup de chose en attendant tu soit autorisé  à l'école  pour aider   Arsène kun  à veiller sur toi j'ai demander à une amie  qui travaille à l’hôpital pour t'aider veiller tu guéri  correctement veiller sur toi l’hôpital et la maison  les soins ne sons pas pareil  avec ta santé je veut tout faire  tu reste en pleine santé  pour avoir une  longue vie avec ton jumeau_

_moi chuchoter okassa_

_kids :il va pas retourner à l’hôpital  okassa_

_maman :seulement pour les rendez vous  et  les  urgence  qui mérite hospitalisation ton frère retournera à_ _l’hôpital_

_moi: est ce que j'ai une rendez vos okassa à l’hôpital_

_maman: on prochain rendez vous sera le mois prochain avec ton chirurgien dans 2 semaine  tu as un rendez vous avec L’ORL_

_kids : le qui_

_moi: hatamo sensei  le médecin des oreille  tu sais celui qui ma dit j'ai presque sourds_

_kids :pff  je veut pas nichan tu viens sourd si non comment je fais pour communiquer avec toi si tu m'entend pas_

_moi : les signe nous aidera_

_kids : euh je parle pas les signe moi_

_maman : dans ce cas  on va commencer t'apprendre les base des langue de signe ça te sera utile pour communiquer avec ton frère  ou dans ton avenir_

_kids : je suis obliger apprendre ça_

_*+-+papa :oui  tu es obligé tout es frère  on appris  tu va apprendre comme le reste de ta fratrie_

_yuki je vais chercher  princesse l'école appeler  ta soeur  el serais malade_

_maman_ _: prend son carnet empenne la  chez  le pédiatre ça serais bien les fille  viens nous rejoindre au japon voir leur+ frère_

_papa : je vais transférer les enfants  pour  Tokyo de toute_ _façon_

  _peu après les parent sortit_

_kids : dit nichan  combien de frère et soeur on à_

_moi :j'ai que toi et yasuko comme frère  on à 3 soeur yumiko  elle à bientôt 12 ans et les jumelles yuko et haruka  qui on 5 ans cette année je te préviens  elle sont intelligentes   et maligne comme maman  adore les paillettes le jeu de dînette   déguisé je te conseille de pas traîner avec elle_

_kids :je doute on nous laisse choix de les_ _éviter les filles tu entendu comme moi les parents les transfert à Tokyo_

_moi :pas avec maman  en tout cas elle va nous obliger jouer avec elle maman n'aime pas du tout les macho_

_kids : dit  maman elle puni aussi_

_moi ça dépende  de la bêtise pourquoi_

_kids : j’aimerais bien recuperer des truc à moisi je demande à okassa elle pourrais me donner_

_moi : euh non_

_kids  pourquoi tu as dit elle punis pas_

_moi : j'ai jamis dit ça j'i dit ça dépende des action  tu fais tu sera puni mais  si tu es puni par otossa tu pourra as récupéré avant la fin de ta punition si tu es puni pour l'ecole  à moins de rapporter des bonne notes tu  peut oublier de recuperer tes affaire jusque au bulletin_

_kids : alors je négocierais_

_moi oublis papa  est  négociable tu sait le nombre de fois j'ai essayer  au final  je me prend une semaine de plus punis_

_kids s'assit sur le bord la fenêtre : génial  être enfant c'est être en prison  inoeut rien faire libre_

_moi :peut être  qu'en il bien une solution mais ça marche   très rarement_

_kids : c'est quoi ta solution_

_moi : ben tu peut faire   en sorte maman  sois  courant de ces action  à lui_

_kids : la tu m’intéresse du genre_

_moi:maman est très jalouse mais c'est une solution très rare rare   fonctionne ça provoque surtout de grosse dispute  entre eux qui peut  les séparer  moi je prefere éviter les faire disputer  tu vois  je ne veut pas fils de divorcé_

_kids réfléchi : je vois   mais  tu ma donné une idée_ _tu sais quand remonte un rendez vous des parents seul_

_moi: seul euh   non je l'ignoreje maman aime  les dîner  en famille  s'occuper de nous c'est deuxième passion meme en sorti  c'est en famille elle aime être_

_kids : tu veut dire il vont jamais en  sortie en amoureux sans travail_

_moi  : je suis pas sur  il font de s sortie amoureux  souvent maman rentre tard papa s’occupe de nous  quand il estpas sur bouquinn ou en, rendez vous il est la il  s'assure on fait nos devoir   il nous apprend des truc pour notre avenir avec moi souvent je fais problème papa veine  à 'lhopital veiller sur moi je ne crois pas il on être rendez vous_

_kids :ok je vois  p le monde  des parents shin tourner  c'est travail  voyage et nous  ben je vais changer leur monde  : soit pas triste  petit frère  j'ai une idée on va faire en sorte il on un  beau rendez vous  entre  eux  d'abord j'ai besoin de ton aide pour les observer  leur habitude_

_moi tu crois c'est bonne idée papa nous démasquerais moi je  serais punis_

_kids :pas si maman  est pour toi_

_moi: pour moi_

_kids tu entendu maman  elle veut voir tu es bonne santé tu as pas droit de stresse ou finir à l’hôpital je suis sur   elle ne laisserais pas papa te stresser qui fais tu es intouchable avec_ _papa impossile  d'etre punis pour toi_

_moi réticent :je ne sais pas papa est facilement berné ni être piégé_

_kids  : réfléchi nichan tu es encore convalescent tu sort  de grave problème maladie ces temps ci tu stresse facilement le sensei à dit tu ne doit pas stresser si papa te stresse c'est obligé maman soit pour son fils malde_

_moi : tu entrain de dire je dois me faire accuser pou tes idées_

_kids : non je dit en étant le chouchou de maman  il y à des avantage  qu'il fraudais tu apprend  à utiliser pour avoir ce que tu veut avec la carte chouc de maman  dans ta poche_

_loi tu crois vraiment ça marche cette carte la_

_kids :pourquoi pas tester pour le savoir si ça fonctionne_

_moi: ben d'accord je vis_ _essayer ta technique_


End file.
